Chica Buena
by Valeria M.C.P
Summary: Chica Buena 1#: Lo Prohibido Comienza. Hinata, después de estar viviendo por más de diez años en Rusia, vuelve a su lugar de nacimiento para poder desenvolverse como una adulta y cumplir las expectativas de su familia, pero aquel hombre mayor llamado Naruto hace que todos sus planes cambien radicalmente.
1. Chica Buena

**1: CHICA BUENA.**

* * *

La inocencia es algo que la experiencia no puede proporcionar.

_**—Edward De Bono**_

* * *

Hinata Hyuga observa toda la estancia del aeropuerto de Japón un viernes por la mañana.

Muchos rostros se ven pasar de un lado para otro en el pasillo de recibimiento, pero ninguno era de su familia o mejor amiga.

Suelta un suspiro.

Con sus manos en sus maletas sisea entre la gran multitud del lugar e inmediatamente las charlas en japonés la recibieron como si de un puñetazo se tratase y sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar sin embargo eso solo es un recordatorio de que ya no está en Rusia sino en el lugar donde nació.

Llega hasta los asientos donde puedes esperar ya sea tu vuelo o a ese alguien que viene a recogerte. A su lado hay una pareja de adorables ancianos que duermen plácidamente cobijados con una manta.

La pequeña Hinata deja su mochila en sus piernas, se cruza de brazos y de un momento a otro una sonrisa tonta hace aparición ya que desea estar con su amado así en un larguísimo tiempo, no obstante deja de soñar cuando un niño pequeño de siete años aproximadamente la observa como si estuviera loca y buscando todos sus pecados.

Un poco incomoda se remolinea en su asiento, empieza a mirar hacia todos lados para que el niño deje de verla pero fue todo lo contrario, ya hasta cruzó sus pequeños bracitos y enarcó una ceja para esperar cualquier movimiento de la chica.

Hinata empieza a sudar. Cuenta, en ruso, hasta diez porque piensa que se está volviendo paranoica; cuando termina de hacerlo ve de reojo y el niño sigue ahí, sentado enfrente de ella sin hacer nada, solo observándola como si fuese una rareza de un circo ruso.

Para no prestarle atención al niño, aún más, pensó en el "por qué" de la tardanza de su familia.

«¿Acaso me equivoque en el mensaje de verificación?», se cuestiona tomando su IPhone de la mochila, pero tan rápido lo tomó el aparato vibra en su mano.

Es un mensaje de "Sakura Haruno". Desbloquea su teléfono y abre el mensaje.

«Mire hacia el frente, señorita».

Hinata obedeció de inmediato.

Se levanta como si su vida dependiera de ello. No le importó que todos a su alrededor, mucho menos el niño acosador, la miraran raro y con fastidio por la poca paciencia que tienen al esperar sus atrasados vuelos.

Sakura Haruno, su mejor amiga desde que tiene uso de memoria, está sosteniendo un enorme cartel con su nombre, lo divertido es que está donde los choferes esperan, y hasta trae unos lentes negros para hacerla de emoción.

Hinata oculta una risilla con su suéter color lila. A paso lento observa a los demás choferes y personas con esos carteles como si estuviese buscando su nombre; se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de la peli rosa.

Bufó cuando lee "Jinata" en vez de "Hinata".

Sakura deja caer el cartel al piso, hace todo lo posible para poder pasar hacia el otro lado y corre a abrazar a su mejor amiga. Hinata la imitó. Las dos se estampan, se abrazan con muchísima fuerza, y empiezan a dar vueltas hasta que la Haruno da un tras pie y ambas caen al piso.

Sus risas se escuchan por todo el aeropuerto, no obstante es cuestión de minutos para que empiecen los lloriqueos por el sentimiento de tenerse frente a frente.

Sakura se aleja un poco, llora cuando quita los mechones de cabello de su mejor amiga como no creyendo que este ahí, con ella, esperando todo y nada de ambas.

—Te extrañe mucho, mucho—susurra la peli rosa en el cuello de la Hyuga—, no te imaginas cuanto...

Hinata, inconscientemente, ya le acaricia su espalda en círculos.

—¿No que Rusia era mejor para mí?—Reprende Hinata con un acento marcado—. Eres una llorona.

Sakura rueda los ojos.

—Cállate.

Eso hace que Hinata ría y llore a la vez.

Llevaban más de cinco años sin verse. Hacían video llamada por Skype pero no es lo mismo que tener a la persona a tu lado que en una laptop con fallas en el internet por tormentas de nieve.

—Algo es algo, ¿verdad?—Le había dicho Hinata a Sakura una vez hace años—. Algún día me iré de nuevo a Japón, no te preocupes por eso.

La Haruno solo pudo atinar a decir un "ya que", y prosiguió su historia sobre cómo le encanta su maestro de idioma.

Hinata mira hacia el frente, todas las personas que pasan a su lado las miran encantados.

Ambas se levantan, se abrazan de nuevo y se empujan como niñas pequeñas cuando van en busca de las maletas en esa cosa giratoria.

Antes de salir por completo del aeropuerto Sakura le recuerda a Hinata sobre la primera vez que se pusieron borrachas. Pasó en el último verano que pasaron juntas. Fue épico. Lo divertido que fue en la noche, ya que pudieron bailar con chicos más grandes que ellas y dar su primer beso, pero lo doloroso que fue en la mañana por el horrible dolor de cabeza y el vómito.

—En el escusado perdí mi dignidad—dice Sakura—, ¡mi propio vomito me salpicaba toda mi cara!

Hinata suelta carcajadas por esos detalles que olvidaba, sin embargo se detiene por completo cuando ve al pequeño acosador pasar enfrente de ella.

Se comporta como una adulta y así, con esa faceta, llega hasta el estacionamiento.

—¿Qué demonios llevas en las maletas?—Chilla la peli rosa, soltando un gemido y abriendo el maletero de su jeep donde hay cientos de fotografías por todos lados—. Pesan un montón...

Hinata se encoje de hombros.

—No lo sé—dice irónicamente, ayudando a su amiga a acomodar el desastre que tiene—, creo que mis cosas, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Llevo años en Rusia!

Sakura lucha con las maletas, la acomoda como sea y farfulla:

—Algo no tan pesado.

Cierra el maletero con un fuerte golpe y le hace señas a su amiga para que se suba. La obedece. Se sube y se coloca su cinturón de seguridad. La Haruno enciende el jeep, arranca hacia la salida, gira en una esquina y en un semáforo en rojo coloca una estación de radio.

La canción Believer de Imagine Dragons empieza a sonar. Ambas amigas la cantan en un tono bajito, juegan con sus manos, la cosa se prende, le suben a la radio y cantan eufóricamente.

—¿Cuándo iremos a ver los departamentos?—Preguntó Sakura cuando la canción termina—. En mi opinión creo que deberíamos comprarlo en el centro, ya que tendremos trabajos y nos quedaría más cerca, ¿qué opinas tú?

Hinata se muerde el labio un poco incomoda con ese tema. Olvidó por completo ese "asunto". Por su graduación, la mudanza de Rusia a Japón y muchas cosas más no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso.

—No le he dicho a mis padres—respondió sinceramente—. Déjame pasar un tiempo con ellos y yo te aviso, ¿yesli*?

La realidad es esa, no está lista para estar sin sus padres. No aún. Lleva menos de una hora en Japón y ya quiere marcharse a un departamento con su mejor amiga para vivir la vida de una pre adulta. Definitivamente aun no es tiempo de marcharse. Un año. Ese es el lapso para salirse de su nuevo hogar.

Sakura hace una cara de confusión al escuchar a su mejor amiga hablar ruso, jamás se acostumbrara a eso.

—Cambiando radicalmente el tema—prosigue la Haruno—, ¿cuándo tienes que ir por el puesto de trabajo?

Hinata le resta importancia con la mano, indicando que no se preocupe por eso.

—Tengo tres semanas para presentarme.

Sakura suelta un gritillo, haciendo que sus ojos verde jade brillen más de lo normal, y dice:

—¿Te imaginas que toque un Christian Grey como jefe? Eso sería excitante y raro a la vez.

La Hyuga la ve como si estuviese enfrente de alguien extremadamente loco.

—¡Tú y tu única trilogía que has leído!— Protesta, negando con la cabeza—. ¡Ay no! ¡Un Christian no! No quiero a alguien posesivo y celoso como el amor de mi vida.

Sakura se ríe.

—No me arrepiento de haberte contado todos los tres libros.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Hinata al recordar, con lujo de detalle, las técnicas de ese hombre sadomasoquista.

—Aun te sigo esperando a que leas los libros—le espeta Sakura mirándola de reojo y cambiando, una vez más, de tema:— ¿Iras conmigo a una fiesta esta noche? Es con mis compañeros del taller de fotografía.

La Hyuga se golpea su frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir a esa chica algo así si apenas lleva un hora ahí? Tiene que desempacar, esperar el camión de la mudanza, un correo de la Universidad para mandar su historial al trabajo que desea, sin embargo esos ojos de cachorrito mojado mandó todo al desagüe.

—¡Por favor!—Implora la Haruno—. ¡Te divertirás mucho! ¡Lo prometo!

Hinata mira las calles, ya puede reconocer en qué lugar está, reprime una sonrisa y ve a su mejor amiga. Sabe que sus padres se molestaran, pero no tanto.

—Acepto—dijo, rendida y levantando sus manos al aire—, pero tú invitas todo.

Sakura le guiña un ojo.

—Trato.

* * *

Diez minutos después las dos amigas suben con dificultad las maletas hacia la habitación de Hinata.

Está tal y como la había dejado ella hace años.

Poster de sus bandas favoritas adornando una esquina, su computador viejo en otra y su pequeña cama en medio de todo. Se muerde su labio para no gritar de emoción cuando observó su colección de discos en un pequeño mueble hecho de madera que ella hizo en noveno grado; tiene una marca en su dedo índice por pegarse con el martillo en el taller de carpintería.

—¿Chicas, están ahí?

Hinata siente un escalofrío, juega con sus dedos índices en un gesto nervioso y va hacia las escaleras con una Sakura atrás que toma refresco como si fuese lo más normal del mundo; se detiene a la mitad de las escaleras cuando ve a su madre, esta última tiene las manos en su boca y sus ojos negros brillan aún más gracias a las lágrimas que poco a poco se acumulan.

Hinata baja dos escalones y abraza a su mamá como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Dobro pozhalovat" damoy, doch"*—susurra Hana en un mal ruso y apretándola con mucha fuerza.

Minutos transcurrieron, sin embargo para Hinata y Hana no fueron suficientes.

La Hyuga mayor se aleja del abrazo, acaricia la mejilla de su hija y eso provoca que la Hyuga menor cierre sus ojos.

—¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó Hana—. ¿Cómo te trató tu abuelo? ¿Comiste bien? ¿Te abrigaste? ¡Te ves muy pálida!

—Mamá, tranquila —tocando los hombros de su madre para tranquilizarla, contesta:— él me trató muy bien, me hizo prometerle que lo invitaría a mi boda. Comí estupendo. Me ponía como cinco suéteres, y lo sé, todo el mundo me lo dice.

Hana sonríe de medio lado, toma entre sus manos el largo cabello de su hija y es ahí donde se percata de que ya es toda una adulta y que pronto se cazaría, mudaría a otra parte, tendrá hijos; eso hizo que derramara un par de lágrimas, no obstante las limpió con su palma antes de que se notaran.

Los Hyugas son fuertes y no lloran.

—Tu padre viene en camino, tiene una junta con un nuevo socio.

Hana la abrazó de nuevo y, al oído, le susurra:

—Te extrañamos mucho, hija mía, no pienses que no quisimos ir a recogerte al aeropuerto, pero Sakura quería ir por ti primero.

Hinata negó con la cabeza divertida.

—Lo estaba sospechando.

Ambas Hyugas se separan. Hana, después de saludar a una Sakura casi llorando, fue hacia la cocina para ver si la comida que preparó toda la mañana ya está lista, mientras que las dos amigas van hacia la sala de estar y se dejan caer en los sillones.

—Recuerda que iremos a la fiesta, cualquier cosa te quedaras en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata asintió encendiendo la televisión.

Hana regresa minutos más tarde con una enorme jarra con agua, la coloca en la mesita del medio y les sirve a las chicas, para después sentarse enfrente de ellas.

—Ahora si—la Hyuga mayor sonríe—, cuéntame todo.

Hinata empieza a relatar cómo fue su estadía en Rusia, sobre su tío, primo y Abuelo que la trataron tan bien que daban miedo, sobre sus amigos y sus viajes con ellos, trabajos realizados en grandes empresas por hobby y su decisión de que estudiar; sobre todos los trabajos que le han ofrecido allí en Japón, son varios pero hay uno bastante particular que le llama bastante la atención porque es todo lo que desea. En menos de tres semanas ya tendrá un empleo asegurado por años.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo sabes, ¿cierto?—Murmuró Hana, quitándose sus lágrimas de sus mejillas. No pudo ocultarlas ahora—. Y de tu hermana también.

Hinata hace una media sonrisa, asiente a la vez que se lleva el vaso de agua a su boca y mira hacia la puerta por que una figura hace aparición en su campo de visión.

Se sorprende al ver a su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, recargado en el marco de la puerta. La Hyuga menor se levanta del sillón y su padre llega hasta ella para después abrazarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, padre?—Preguntó Hinata, levantando su ceja en forma acusatoria.

Hiashi niega con la cabeza divertido.

—Lo suficiente como para estar muy orgulloso de ti.

A Hinata se le hinchó el pecho de felicidad y orgullo. Listo. Ya puede morir en paz. Que su padre dijera aquellas palabras era, sin duda alguna, un buen logro.

La puerta de la entrada se abre, dejando ver a una adolecente con un uniforme escolar que no separa su mirada del teléfono celular, hasta que siente todas las miradas puestas en ella levanta su mirada.

—Hola—dice, simplemente, Hanabi Hyuga, subiendo lentamente los escalones.

Hiashi está a punto de ir por ella, pero Hinata lo toma del codo y negó con la cabeza, diciéndole todo.

* * *

Hinata pinta sus labios de un color rojo matte. Es de noche ya y está a nada de llegar Sakura por ella.

Su cabello negro azulado está un poco ondulado de las puntas, lleva puesto un vestido negro con mangas de encaje que hace resaltar su cuerpo de grandes caderas, lleva tacones de plataforma y sus lentes han sido remplazados por pupi lentes.

Va hacia su mesilla de noche, desconecta su celular y ve la hora. Suelta un suspiro. Guarda su IPhone en una pequeña cartera de mano.

10:35 p.m.

En ese momento estuviera dormida y en su tercer sueño. Camina hasta su puerta, sale y puede escuchar como su hermana menor está hablando con alguien por teléfono. Baja los escalones con mucho cuidado para dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

«No te caigas, Hinata, no te caigas en tu primera noche en Japón», piensa ella, observando los escalones para no caer y dejarse un ojo morado.

Cuando llega sana y salva al último escalón se dirige a la cocina, va hacia el refrigerador, y saca una botella de agua y le toma un par de tragos.

Va hacia la sala, cuando está a punto de sentarse en el sillón, y ver caricaturas de su niñez, su móvil vibra y niega con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír al ver a Sakura y ella haciendo gestos raros. Esa fotografía tiene cinco años desde que fue tomada, debe actualizarse ya.

—¿Si?

—¡Ya estoy afuera!—Exclamó la Haruno con mucho entusiasmo—, ¡vámonos ya! ¡La fiesta está a punto de comenzar!

Hinata suelta una risilla, cuelga y camina hacia la salida, pero, antes, anuncia:

—¡Papá, mamá, ya me voy!

Espera una respuesta y llega de inmediato por parte de su madre. Sale de su casa, corre, todo lo que sus tacones de quince centímetros le permiten, hacia el Jeep negro; llega, se sube sin dificultad.

La Haruno le contó en la tarde que al lugar que van es nuevo al cual van personas de todas las edades, desde mayores de edad hasta adultos mayores rondando los cuarenta. Solo se puede pasar con reservación.

Hinata deja de cantar unos segundos para observar cómo va vestida su amiga. Un vestido rojo liso amoldándose perfectamente a su cuerpo, grandes zapatillas de plataforma color negras con cadenas doradas en los tobillos, su cabello está lacio pero adornado con trenzas pegadas al lado; no lleva ni una gota de maquillaje solo un delineado y sus pestañas rizadas para resaltar sus ojos verdes.

Recorren casi la mitad de Japón un viernes en la noche para llegar a ese dichoso lugar, cuando llegan no les sorprende que haya una gran fila de personas para poder entrar.

KAOS se lee en las grandes letras color rojo con anaranjado haciendo un relieve.

Las dos chicas dejan estacionado el Jeep al frente del lugar, llegan a la acera y todas las miradas se posan en ellas.

Hinata se sonrojó y Sakura, bueno, ella camina como toda una diva hasta llegar con el guardia de seguridad que custodia la entrada, se coloca de puntillas para decirle algo y él, inmediatamente, les abre la puerta con una sonrisa no muy linda.

Sakura le guiñó un ojo a Hinata.

Entran a un túnel.

Al principio no se ve absolutamente nada, solo se puede escuchar la música a todo volumen y los gritos de las personas que se la están pasando genial, pero es cuestión de segundos para que aparezcan mujeres bailando y ofreciendo bebidas preparadas a todos los que pasan por allí.

Al final del túnel hay una luz cegadora, llegado a ese punto ya pueden mirar todo su alrededor.

A la izquierda y derecha hay escalones para poder ir al segundo piso que está repleto de chicos y chicas, enfrente están unas escaleras que van directamente a la pista de baile y a la barra con una gran variedad de alcohol.

Las dos chicas se miran, entrelazan sus brazos y empiezan a bajar los escalones con luces de arcoíris.

La noche ha empezado.

* * *

—¿Ya lo viste?—Susurra Sakura en el oído de Hinata de una manera disimulada, mientras bailan muy pegadas una con la otra.

La Hyuga asintió, se lleva su copa a los labios y baila seductoramente. Había visto a ese hombre desde que llegó, no puede quitarle la vista de encima y él lo sabe.

—Todo este tiempo que hemos estado aquí te ha observado y tú a él. Listo. Hay atracción en ambos —explica Sakura, dando brinquitos de la emoción o de la bebida que está tomando—. ¿Quieres que le pregunte su número? ¿O si quiere bailar contigo? ¿Por qué me miras con cara de espanto?

Hinata entre cierra sus ojos y va a sentarse en la barra un poco molesta.

Sakura la sigue sin dudar.

—Se nota que es muy mayor para mí—farfulla cuando su amiga se detiene enfrente de ella—. ¿Quieres que me vaya con un desconocido? Que bien me cuidas, eh.

Sakura hace una sonrisa pícara.

—Prefiero los hombres mayores que mocosos sin una vida planeada—comenta la Haruno, cambiando el tema—. ¿O acaso tú no?

La pilló.

—No.

Sakura la observa con una cara de "no me jodas que es cierto".

—Tú ganas—dice Hinata, sentándose derecha en su silla—. Pregúntale su nombre, solo eso. No quiero que venga porque me da vergüenza. Solo pregúntale su nombre y ya, lo digo muy enserio, Sakura.

La Haruno asiente de inmediato y va hacia el hombre disimuladamente.

La Hyuga juega con una servilleta para distraerse, pero no lo logra. Ve de reojo, puede observar que el hombre hace una sonrisa perfecta y asiente cuando Sakura la apunta. Abre sus ojos con sorpresa cuando el rubio, con un traje negro y corbata, se levanta y sigue a su amiga peli rosa que tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, no lo traigas, no lo traigas—susurra Hinata, empezando a temblar.

Y lo trajo.

Sakura le guiña un ojo a Hinata y se va a la pista de baile antes de que su mejor amiga la asesine ahí mismo.

El hombre se sienta a su lado, coloca su palma en su mentón y solo la observa.

Hinata sonríe lo más inocentemente que puede, intentando zafarse de la situación.

—Hola—dijo ella después de varios segundos, ya que nadie dice nada.

Su cuerpo no tarda en convulsionar por la vergüenza que siente en ese momento.

El rubio sonríe haciendo que sus ojos azules brillen más de lo que ya hacen con la ayuda de las luces del lugar.

—Hola, mucho gusto —él levantó su mano para saludar, ella la toma, y ambos la mueven de abajo hacia arriba—. Soy Naruto.

—Hinata.

Se dejan de saludar sin despegar la vista del otro.

Hinata se lleva un mechón atrás de su oreja a la vez que agacha su mirada.

"Naruto" suelta una risilla apenas perceptible para el oído de la Hyuga, ella levanta su cabeza y ve como ese hombre tiene su mano levantada e inmediatamente el barman se acerca.

—Un par de Cosmopolitan—demanda él, sacando una tarjeta de crédito negra con dorado—. Por favor.

El barman asiente y se retira a su lugar correspondiente para preparar las bebidas.

Naruto observa detenidamente, de abajo hacia arriba, a Hinata con una ceja enarcada.

—Tienes más de veinte, ¿cierto?

Ella pasó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Cierto?—Repitió él, pero con una voz que demanda una respuesta.

Hinata asintió lentamente. Esos ojos azules se la están comiendo viva. Se remueve en su asiento y aprieta sus piernas al sentirse un poco intimidada.

—Me alegro—aprobó el rubio—, no tenía muchas ganas de convertirme en un pedófilo que secuestra señoritas.

La pequeña chica abre sus ojos por la sorpresa, está a punto de levantarse y huir, sin embargo Naruto prosiguió:

—¡Es broma! —La toma de la mano y hace círculos imaginarios para calmarla—. Lo lamento mucho, no quería asustarte. Fue una pésima broma de mal gusto, perdón.

Hinata asintió sin dejar de ver la mano que la acaricia, y mucho menos el anillo de oro en el dedo anular. Naruto la suelta de golpe y se aclara la garganta un poco incómodo.

—Tu amiga me pidió que viniera contigo—dijo, directo y observando su reloj que está en su muñeca.

La Hyuga se sonroja.

—Si quieres, no sé —titubeó ella—, puedes irte, por mí no hay problema...

—¿Quieres que me vaya?—Rectificó Naruto, sorprendido ante esas palabras que jamás pensó escuchar de una mujer.

Hinata se muerde el labio, en un gesto nervioso empieza a jugar con sus dedos índices.

Lo ve hipnotizada.

Su respuesta era un "si, márchate", no obstante su tonto cerebro dijo un "no".

—Excelente, cariño, porque no va hacer tan fácil librarte de mí.

Naruto sonríe de una manera divina.

La Hyuga siente todo su cuerpo caliente y sabe que en cualquier momento puede desmayarse. Nadie había sido tan directo con ella, este hombre es el primero. Sus ganas de mirarlo le ganaron. Primero observa su rostro, casi babea. Realmente es guapo, sabe que es alto ya que le lleva más de dos cabezas a Sakura, tiene un cuerpo atlético escondido bajo ese costoso traje, una sonrisa perfecta llena de malicia y dulzura que hacen una buena combinación, pero lo que más le llama la atención son esos ojos azules y esas marcas en sus mejillas.

«¿Cómo se las habrá hecho?», se preguntó ella. Sin darse cuenta, ya que esos ojos la hipnotizan por completo, lleva su pequeña mano hacia la mejilla de Naruto, este último se sorprendido sin embargo no dijo nada para no romper la concentración de la chica. Hinata toca cada una de esas líneas y solo es cuestión de segundos para darse cuenta de que son cicatrices.

Retira su mano como si se estuviese quemando.

—Perdona—murmuró ella, sonrojándose.

—No hay problema —se encoje de hombros y le regala una sonrisa conciliadora—, estoy acostumbrado a que hagan eso.

La Hyuga iba a decir algo incoherente pero gracias al barman que deposita las bebidas en su correspondiente lugar no lo hizo.

Naruto toma su vaso y se lo lleva con una sonrisa a sus labios. La chica duda, tiene miedo de que esa bebida tenga alguna droga, no obstante, intuición o el sexto sentido que tienen las mujeres, le informó que eso era imposible así que se lo lleva a la boca.

Toma un sorbito con la mirada azulada puesta en ella. Hace una mueca. Puede sentir como ese líquido quema su garganta.

—¡Yebat"!—Vociferó en ruso—. ¡Yebat"! ¿Cómo puedes tomar esa cosa?

Lo ve y lo acribilla con la mirada ya que, él, se está muriendo de risa a su lado.

—Experiencia. La primera vez es algo horrible —suelta un silbido—, pero a la tercera te sabe a gloria. Compruébalo por ti misma.

—No gracias—dice ella, tomando su otra bebida dulce para quitar ese mal sabor de su boca—. Paso. Jamás me vuelvas a dar esa cosa, por favor.

El rubio ríe y asiente.

—Lo prometo—murmura—, pero para eso tendríamos que vernos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Hinata se sonroja.

—Exacto—musita, evadiendo por completo la mirada azulada del rubio.

—¿Prefieres ir a otro lado?—Cuestiona él—, este lugar es muy ruidoso, ¿no lo crees?

Naruto se muerde el labio y juega con el vaso translucido con sus manos.

Hinata lo procesa unos segundo y al final pregunta:

—¿Qué vamos hacer en otro lugar?

Naruto la ve con una ceja alzada.

—Cosas —dice él, como si fuese totalmente obvio.

«¿Quiere sexo? ¡¿Conmigo?!», piensa Hinata cambiando de su color natural al rojo por la vergüenza que siente en ese momento.

Necesita aire.

Mucho aire.

Se controla a sí misma cuando recuerda que ya no es virgen desde hace un par de años. Sabe que es normal que una pareja de desconocidos se atraigan, vayan por una noche de diversión y placentera para ambos.

«¿Cuánta probabilidad hay de volverlo a ver?», consideró Hinata, «¡cero por ciento! Además tener sexo con un hombre mayor debe ser muy bueno ya que tienen más experiencia en eso».

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza al percatarse de que ya está empezando a pensar como su mejor amiga. Abre sus ojos, buscando entre la multitud a Sakura, es fácil encontrarla porque ella la observaba en una esquina con mucha "discreción" de su parte.

Hinata le hace señas a Sakura para que se acerque, esta última se niega rotundamente a ir ahí, la Hyuga no se rinde y en segundos la Haruno ya está a mitad de camino refunfuñando.

—¿Me puedes esperar un momento?—Preguntó Hinata, sonrojada y sin hacer contacto visual.

Naruto le guiña un ojo a la vez que da un último sorbo a su bebida.

—Más tiempo que eso.

La Hyuga no tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse aún más ante esas palabras tan lindas porque se baja de la silla y camina hacia su amiga con calma para no hacer el ridículo enfrente de ese hombre porque quiere correr y gritar de la emoción que siente.

Llega hasta su amiga y no deja de ver a Naruto sin ningún remordimiento de su parte. Él niega con la cabeza divertido, como si estuviera mirando un juego de niñas pequeñas que se pelean por un muñeco y se da la vuelta para pedir otra de sus bebidas exóticas.

Las dos amigas se van a una esquina.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?!—Chilló Sakura, ansiando las respuestas—. ¡¿Te dio su número telefónico para que pueda mandarte su pack y luego pasármelo a mí?!

Hinata negó a darle el pack de ese hombre y le cuenta que se va a ir para pasar una noche con él.

La Haruno suelta una risotada y farfulla:

—Buena esa, pero ya enserio, ¿qué pasó?

Hinata la ve mal, ¿no la creía capaz de irse con ese hombre? Ya vera que está equivocada.

—Estoy hablando enserio—espetó con su mandíbula apretada—. Si mi mamá te llama dile que estoy dormida por que el cansancio me venció. Te veo mañana en mi casa para contarte lo que pasó, ¿yesli?

Se da la vuelta para marcharse con ese dios griego que la está esperando donde mismo.

—¡¿Estás loca?!—Reprochó Sakura, reteniendo a su amiga de la muñeca—. ¿Cómo mierda te vas a ir con ese —su mirada se desvía hacia Naruto y sus orbes verdes empiezan a brillar de una manera no muy sana— señor que está bueno?

La peli rosa niega con la cabeza despejando todas su dudas y olvidando la regla número uno del manual de "cómo cuidar a tu mejor amiga": nunca de los nunca dejar que se vaya con un completo desconocido.

—¿Sabes?—Continua la Haruno, colocando la palma de su mano en el hombro de Hinata—. No es mala idea. Disfruta tu noche de bienvenida aquí en Japón.

Hinata chilla, brinca como una niña pequeña a los brazos de Sakura, esta última está completamente confundida con la situación, ¿cómo fue posible que ese cuerpo perfecto la hayan engatusado?

—¡He, he!—Continua rápidamente la Haruno, volviendo a pensar con claridad—. Márcame si ves algo raro en él, llevare a la marina de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—prometió la Hyuga—. ¿Cómo me veo?

Hinata se pone de perfil y da vueltas como si estuviera en una boutique de ropa, Sakura levanta su dedo pulgar a modo de "me gusta".

—¡Te ves estupenda!—Gritó Sakura para hacerse oír entre la música que a cada momento se va descontrolando—. ¡Vete ya que a lo mejor el hombre de buenos muslos se va! ¡No te preocupes por tu amiga solterona!

Hinata sonríe y asiente varias veces, abraza por última vez a su mejor amiga y va hacia Naruto.

Pasa entre la gente, las luces neón la marean un poco por que han empezado a parpadear, sus piernas se sienten como gelatina y un cosquilleo en su estómago hace aparición. Así se siente la adrenalina, no hay duda. Llega hasta el rubio, se coloca enfrente de él un poco sonrojada y asiente con una media sonrisa.

Naruto enarca una ceja, esperando para que ella diga las palabras de su propia boca.

—¿Todavía —se aclara la garganta— sigue en pie la propuesta?

Naruto sonríe como un zorro.

Se abaja de la silla, asiente sin decir nada y empieza a caminar hacia la salida. Hinata lo sigue, pero de un momento a otro su pensamiento racional estaba a nada de obligarla a no irse con ese hombre, también le decía que eso no estaba bien para una señorita como ella, sin embargo toda esa negatividad se fue cuando Naruto la tomó de sus mejillas en medio de la pista y le sonríe mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Moría por hacer esto, cariño.

Y la besa con tanta delicadeza que ni él mismo puede creer. Hinata se derritió en sus brazos, saborea el alcohol que hay en ambos y la pequeña mordida en su labio inferior como toque final.

Se separan con la respiración agitada. El rubio le sonríe y entrelaza su mano con la de ella. La Hyuga se sonrojó y empezó a estabilizar su respiración.

Salen por el túnel de la entrada, Naruto la guía hasta el estacionamiento del local, saca sus llaves de su bolsillo, aprieta un botón verde y un lambo amarillo se enciende, le abre la puerta como todo un caballero y la ayuda a sentarse.

Hinata no puede creer en donde está sentada. El rubio sale a toda velocidad. Ella lo ve de reojo, si ya era demasiado apuesto en la oscuridad ahora lo es más gracias a las luces de los autos que impactan con esos ojos azules.

—¿Te está gustando lo que ves?—Pregunta Naruto, sonriendo de medio lado.

Ella se sonroja.

«Me encanta», pensó, mordiéndose su labio para no sonreír.

Con la poca valentía que le queda enciende la radio para ayudarse a sí misma a tranquilizarse y no divagar más en el asunto en que está metida.

* * *

Pasa una hora cuando Naruto se detiene enfrente de una residencia en los lujosos barrios de Japón. Saca un control remoto que está debajo de su asiento y aprieta un botón. Las rejas de la casa se abren como por arte de magia. El rubio entra y deja el auto enfrente de una puerta de vidrio.

Hinata, temblando por los nervios que han regresado, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y la puerta de su lado se abre sin darle tiempo de nada.

Naruto le da la mano y la ayuda a salir, con sus manos entrelazadas caminan a la par hacia la puerta de entrada, él abre la puerta y la dirige hacia unos escalones en forma de caracol para ir a una de las habitaciones.

Hinata ya no puede mentirse a sí misma, se detiene y ve a aquel hombre con un poco de miedo. Ya no quiere hacer nada, solo quiere irse a su casa y dormir. Naruto la ve con una ceja alzada, baja el escalón que segundos antes había subido y se posiciona enfrente de la Hyuga, tomándola con timidez de su cintura.

Ambos no dicen nada, solo se observan.

—¿Estas bien?—Cuestionó Naruto en un susurro apenas audible.

Ella asiente con una media sonrisa, después, dudando en si hacerlo o no, coloca sus pequeñas manos en el cuello del rubio y respira profundo para calmarse, no pasara nada malo. Naruto coloca un mechón travieso atrás de la oreja de Hinata, poco a poco su mano baja hacia la mejilla, la atrae hacia él con un empujoncito y la besa lentamente pero con un gran erotismo de por medio.

Hinata gime cuando una punzada de dolor hace aparición en su labio inferior, se levanta de puntillas lo más que puede y se apega más hacia él, pidiendo más y más a cada segundo que pasa.

Cualquier rastro de duda, y preocupación se esfumaron para siempre cuando Naruto la carga y empieza a acariciar su trasero. Ella cruza sus piernas por la cintura del rubio, se sonroja al sentir una erección apretar su estómago.

Se dejan de besar cuando Naruto intenta subir las escaleras, él suelta un pequeño gemido cuando Hinata, en una fuerza de arrebato, le muerde el cuello con fuerza.

El rubio llega hasta un pasillo, abre la primera puerta con una mano y con su cadera la empuja para después depositar con cuidado a Hinata en una enorme cama.

Ella toma aire, se queda embobada admirando a Naruto, como si fuese lo más natural en él se quita la corbata, se desabrocha su camiseta de manga larga blanca y cuando se la quita por completo, la Hyuga, observa un gran tatuaje alrededor de su ombligo.

«Interesante».

Naruto se deja caer a la cama, colocando sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de la menor, acto seguido la besa de nuevo.

Hinata lleva sus pequeñas manos a la espalda del rubio sin resistirse a tocarlo, le clava sus uñas cuando él le muerde ahora el cuello como venganza, su respiración se acelera cuando Naruto empieza a restregarse en su sexo, una mano envuelve su pierna y la levanta para darle un mejor acceso a su trasero.

—Levántate—ordenó él.

Hinata, sin entender muy bien a qué demonios se debe ese cambio tan repentino, lo obedece y se levanta de la cama un poco mareada. Naruto se coloca atrás de ella y le acaricia la mordida de su cuello con la lengua.

—Eres una chica buena...

La Hyuga gimió cuando esas grandes manos se aferran a su cintura para así notar de nuevo el miembro de Naruto; ladea su cabeza a un lado para que él pueda besarla mejor y de vez en cuando puede sentir como chupa la mordida para que no se haga tan grande.

Hinata se queda quieta cuando siente el cierre bajarse, él se coloca enfrente y le ayuda a quitarse el vestido.

«Lo bueno de esto», piensa ella, «es que hice una buena elección de traer ropa interior bonita».

Naruto toma las manos de Hinata y las deja colocadas en su espalda.

La besa una vez más.

Saborea gustoso cada parte con su lengua y sonríe en medio del beso cuando Hinata aprieta su trasero, la deja escapar, ella, sin pedírselo, mete sus dedos en su pantalón para bajarlos por completo, él los manda a una esquina.

Naruto la guía hasta la cama, se sienta con el respalda atrás y coloca a una Hinata semi desnuda en su estómago, lleva sus manos hacia el brasier de encaje negro con azul y lo desabrocha con un movimiento bien elaborada.

Observa esos pechos como si estuviese enfrente de una dulcería.

—Perfectos—susurra—, me encantan, cariño.

Se acerca hacia ellos con demasiada lentitud para poder provocarla.

Hinata cae en la provocación porque lo toma de su nuca y lo estampa a ella con un poco de desesperación. Gime cuando siente la lengua húmeda en su erecto pezón. Naruto, con la mano derecha, acaricia el otro pecho y así sucesivamente haciendo lo mismo: morderlos con delicadeza y haciendo círculos con su lengua.

La Hyuga se estremece cuando el rubio baja su mano izquierda hacia su entre pierna, hace a un lado su bóxer femenino e introduce un dedo a su cavidad para empezar a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente.

Ella ve esos ojos azules nublados por la excitación del momento y lo besa lentamente, pero después, cuando esas minis embestidas se hacen más rápidas, lo besa con fuerza a la vez que suelta pequeños gemidos.

—Está demasiado estrecho—comenta él en medio de los besos húmedos y continuando con las minis embestidas e introduciendo otro dedo—. ¿Eres virgen, cariño?

Hinata negó con la cabeza ya que no puede decir algo coherente porque dos dedos salen y entran en ella.

Está a casi nada de llegar al orgasmo e iba hacer genial no obstante Naruto sacó sus dedos antes de hacerlo.

Hinata lo mira con un puchero y cruzando sus brazos como una niña pequeña que no obtiene lo que quiere después de hacer berrinches. Naruto ríe encantado por la escena de aquella pequeña chica, no se disculpa, solo coloca sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

—Tu turno, cariño.

La Hyuga enarca una ceja, desconfiada, pero después asiente. Con pequeños besos húmedos baja por el cuello del rubio, besa su pecho y llega hacia la "v", lleva su mano hacia el bóxer y los quita de un tirón.

Abre sus ojos con sorpresa, mira a Naruto y este tiene una cara de superioridad.

Pasa saliva con dificultad.

«Mierda», meditó la Hyuga, «me va a doler».

Hinata, cuando toda la estupefacción se va, acerca su boca a los labios de rubio y se restriega contra él, sintiendo el miembro entre su entrepierna.

Naruto gime su nombre en su cuello.

—Quiero hacerte mía ya—murmura él en el oído de ella—, me encantas.

Hinata se queda muda ante esas palabras, pero algo se prendió su corazón.

Naruto le quita el pequeño bóxer a la Hyuga, los arroja sin darle importancia a donde se vayan, coloca a la chica debajo de él y estira su mano para alcanzar un cajón, saca un pequeño paquetito plateada, lo abre con sus dientes y se lo coloca como todo un experto.

—¿Lista?—Cuestiona el rubio, llevándose su cabello rubio hacia atrás.

Ella asiente tomando las sabanas con fuerza. Naruto coloca su enorme miembro en la entrada de Hinata y lentamente entra en ella.

—Dios—gime el rubio, apretando los dientes, la entrada está demasiado estrecha.

Hinata toma del cuello a Naruto para que así estuvieran más cerca del otro.

—Yebat"—exclama ella al sentir algo desgarrarse adentro de ella, pero de a poco puede sentir que ese dolor va desapareciendo para dejar paso a algo agradable—. ¡Más, por favor, más!

Naruto la obedece y la penetra más duro.

Las embestidas del rubio fueron más y más rápidas con los segundos que transcurrían, él maldecía cada vez que aquella chica pequeña gemía su maldito nombre en su oreja y le pedía a dios que no se viniera antes que ella.

Hinata solo podía gemir a la vez que observaba esa tentadora boca, le encantó oír gemir a ese hombre cuando la embestía por completo.

Los dos, al mismo tiempo, llegan hasta el éxtasis, diciendo los nombres de cada uno al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Hinata abre sus ojos de golpe.

De un salto se incorpora sin embargo hace una mueca cuando el dolor de todo su cuerpo se hace presente; intentando que el dolor disminuya se deja caer a las almohadas, una sonrisa adorna su rostro segundos después al recordar todo lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche.

El mejor sexo de su vida, no hay duda.

Busca a Naruto con sus manos pero no está a su lado, se tapa con esas finas sabanas y se levanta para buscar sus cosas sin embargo siente una incomodidad en su entrepierna. Se toca y un rastro de sangre hace aparición. Con incredulidad ve las sabanas pero no hay rastro de sangre en ellas.

Respira y exhala, debe ser Andrés que ha llegado en un momento bueno.

Va hacia la cómoda donde está una pantalla plasma, se encuentra con sus cosas dobladas, una botella de agua y una hoja de papel.

La desdobla y lee:

«Hinata, tuve que irme a trabajar. Cuando lo desees puedes llamar al taxi que te aparte, este es el número: 65645684. Lamento no despedirme como se debe, y lo de anoche... fue increíble, pero lástima que ya no se volverá a repetir. Que te vaya muy bien en la vida. Naruto»

Hinata sonrió, tomó el plumón y escribió en respuesta un:

«Muchas gracias por lo de anoche, fue increíble».

Y dejando apuntado su celular para que la ocasión, si es que tiene suerte, se vuelva a repetir las veces que él quiera.

* * *

**TRADUCCIONES**.

_**Yesli'**_= Si.

_**Dobro pozhalovat' damoy, doch'=**_ Bienvenida a casa, hija.

_**Yebat=** _joder


	2. 4:30 AM

II: 4:30 A.M

* * *

"Quiero verte"

Lee Hinata Hyuga el mensaje que ha llegado a su bandeja de entrada hace menos de dos minutos.

No reconoce el número, pero sabe perfectamente quien es.

Naruto.

¿Por qué? Fácil: lleva en Japón dos semanas y eso significa que no conoce a nadie aun. Hay ocasiones muy raras en que va de compras con su madre o cuando va al súper mercado de la esquina por leche, y da por hecho que el chico del súper, el cual siempre se sonroja cuando la atiende, no tiene su número.

Se acomoda en su cama moviendo las solicitudes de empleo hacia un lado para después tomar varias respiraciones intentando calmarse y no llamar a su mejor amiga en ese momento.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando teclea un "¿Cuándo?" en respuesta, presiona enviar, lo manda y se siente la chica más tonta del mundo.

«¿Es Naruto?» reflexionó Hinata «¿y si no es? ¿La respuesta fue normal, directa o muy desesperada?»

_Desesperada,_ le contesta su razonamiento.

Está a punto de hacer una video llamada con Sakura para informarle que se muda a Rusia de nuevo por el simple hecho de notarse desesperada ante un hombre que no sabe nada de él desde hace dos semanas, pero su celular vibra y suena con el tono de un nuevo mensaje recibido.

Hinata se muerde inconscientemente el labio, y abre rápidamente el mensaje.

"Ya"

—Bozhe moy...

Como si hubiese llegado el apocalipsis se levanta de su cama, se coloca en medio de su habitación con la mirada hacia el techo y mueve su pierna de abajo hacia arriba en un tic nervioso.

No sabe que contestarle.

Se siente absurda y patética por no tener un auto o un departamento propio para hacer lo que quiera.

Hace una mueca.

Derrotada toma su celular, sin embargo en ese instante su puerta se abre, dejando ver a una Hanabi en pijama y con una maleta azul.

—Me voy a la pijamada—avisa la Hyuga menor sin apartar su mirada del celular—, adiós.

Hinata está con su boca abierta, jamás se imaginó que le avisaría, iba a decir "cuídate mucho, hermanita", pero Hanabi cierra la puerta sin decir más.

Suelta un suspiro.

Ha sido difícil poder tener una relación con su hermana menor, ya que cada vez que intenta hablar con Hanabi esta se aleja o no le presta atención por estar en su celular. A pesar de todo la comprende. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella se fue a Rusia sabiendo que Hanabi la necesitaría a su lado.

Ahora ella está sola en su "hogar". Va hacia su cama mientras observa su puerta y poco a poco sonríe.

Abre el mensaje y tecla un "¿Puedes venir por mí? Te mando mi dirección para ir a donde tú quieras".

Arroja su celular a la cama, va en busca de unos jeans decentes y se entretiene eligiendo que blusa está más linda.

Y en respuesta, a los cinco minutos, recibe un:

"En 20 minutos estoy ahí"

* * *

Sus padres siempre le han dicho que tuviera sumo cuidado con los desconocidos, y ahora está trayendo uno a su casa. En su defensa Naruto es la excepción porque ya lo conoce, bueno, algo...

Trae puesto jeans rotos, unos vans negros con blanco, una blusa blanca sencilla y sus lentes han sido remplazados por pupi lentes de nuevo.

Hinata está sentada en medio de las escaleras, esperándolo a él. Su celular está en sus manos y no para de vibrar por los mensajes de su mejor amiga en su intento de saber la situación en la que se encuentra.

Ya han pasado veinte minutos desde que miró el último mensaje de Naruto y él no ha aparecido.

Bufa.

Se levanta para ir por un vaso de agua, pero el timbre de su casa resuena en su cabeza una y otra vez. Le manda, inmediatamente, un mensaje a Sakura: "Ya llegó. Te mando mensaje cuando pueda".

Bloquea su celular y literalmente corre hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, sin embargo se detiene a casi llegar y actúa como si no pasase nada.

Toma el pomo de la puerta, respira unos segundos y la abre de un tirón. Y en efecto, Naruto está ahí, con un traje bien puesto y observando su celular.

Hinata se aclara la garganta.

Él levanta la cabeza y hace un intento de sonrisa.

La Hyuga, gritando internamente por lo perfecto que se ve, le hace señas para que pase. Él la obedece de inmediato con una mirada divertida y se coloca enfrente de ella. Hinata cierra la puerta con delicadeza, se voltea lento para así formular algo coherente al hombre que está en su casa, no obstante él la intercepta con un beso en la boca.

Hinata abrió sus ojos por la estupefacción, pero los cierra cuando siente la lengua de Naruto invadir su boca, se coloca de puntillas para profundizar el beso que una y otra vez se repetía en sus sueños, ella puede sentir que el rubio acaricia sus caderas de una forma gentil.

Se separan.

Hinata acaricia las mejillas del rubio y sonríe, él sonrió también.

—¿Deseas algo?—Preguntó Hinata, sonrojándose cuando Naruto aprieta su cadera sin dejarla de ver—. ¿Eso es un sí?

Naruto la ve de lado y asiente.

—Cariño, te deseo desnuda en este momento, pero eso sería muy grosero de mi parte así que solo quiero un vaso de agua.

La Hyuga, una vez más, se sonroja como un tomate, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la cocina; puede sentir esa mirada azulada tras su espalda y un poco más abajo.

—Siéntate en donde gustes—dice ella, entrando a la cocina y tomando con rapidez una botella de agua del refrigerador.

Antes de salir toma una respiración profunda, cuando siente que está preparada para enfrentarlo sale de la cocina, camina diez pasos y se encuentra a Naruto sentado en el sofá individual con una mano en su barbilla.

Le entrega el agua con una sonrisa, se da la vuelta para poder sentarse enfrente pero él la toma de la mano y sin decir nada la sienta en sus piernas. Se quedan mirando. Ninguno dice algo pero si se acercan para poder besarse. No es el beso que se dieron hace menos de cinco minutos, no, ahora es demandante y necesitado por ambas partes.

Hinata se sienta ahorcadas de Naruto, este último tiene sus manos en la espalda de la menor y no duda de tocar su piel.

—Mierda, mierda —siseó Naruto, tocando los pechos de Hinata con desesperación—. ¿Qué me has hecho, cariño? Me estas volviendo loco.

Y la carga como si no pesara nada para después dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Hinata no dice nada, solo se queda en silencio oliendo el cuello de Naruto y desabotonando la camiseta blanca de manga larga que se le interpone en su camino para poder acariciarlo por completo.

Naruto suelta un par de maldiciones cuando siente esas pequeñas manos en su estómago y que poco a poco quieren bajar hasta su miembro pero se detienen a escasos centímetros para poder martirizarlo.

—¿Dónde quieres que...?

—Al fondo a la izquierda.

Lo interrumpió la Hyuga, recobrando la postura y llevándolo al cuarto de huéspedes porque ni loca lo llevaría a su habitación o a la habitación de sus Padres. Eso sería el colmo. Está haciendo algo muy grave pero no puede detener la situación porque no hay marcha atrás.

Suben las escaleras entre risas y besos en todas partes posibles en ese momento, llegan a la habitación y Naruto la deposita en la cama, la besa una vez más y se separa para besar su cuello, acariciar su estómago entre la blusa y quitarla segundos después sin dificultad.

Naruto coloca sus dos manos a los costados de la cabeza de Hinata y lentamente se restriega contra ella de una manera sumamente sensual. La tela de ambos hace fricción. La Hyuga cierra sus ojos con fuerza cuando escucha los jadeos del rubio en su oído, provocando que la excitación invada su pequeño cuerpo.

Él acaricia el cuello de Hinata con su lengua, baja hasta las clavículas, pasa el estómago dejando besos húmedos, y se detiene por que los jeans se interponen en su camino, los baja de un tirón y así queda expuesta ante esa mirada azulada que se la come viva.

Hinata se sonroja, se mueve para no verlo pero si siente como poco a poco la cabeza de Naruto se pierda entre sus piernas y se detiene justo ahí.

—Oh, no, no —musitó ella apenada y cerrando sus piernas de golpe.

Jamás alguien le ha hecho ese acto tan íntimo. Eso es otro nivel de confianza entre parejas y claramente ella y Naruto no son una.

Naruto la acribilla con la mirada, le abre sus piernas con delicadeza, ella está a punto de excusarse pero ya no se opuso cuando sintió la lengua del mayor tocar su piel húmeda sin previo aviso.

Un sinfín de emociones pasan por el cuerpo de Hinata ya que Naruto mueve su lengua en círculos como un experto porque sabe dónde tocar e introduce dos dedos en ella para así poder crear una bomba de tiempo. El rubio, en segundos, encontró el punto exacto y ella lo tuvo que tomar de su cabello para que no parara. Los toques de la lengua del mayor en su clítoris forman un nudo en su estómago, está gimiendo como nunca lo ha hecho, sabe que está diciendo cosas incoherentes en ruso, sus ojos están en blanco, sus piernas empiezan a temblar y suelta un gritillo cuando no puede resistir más, se dobla hacia adelante con su cara roja y se queda con su boca abierta al ver como Naruto lame sus propios labios de una manera extremadamente sexi.

El mayor va hacia ella como si fuese un depredador y la besa con ferocidad, ella le corresponde y toca sus mejillas con devoción. Él sonríe en medio del beso. Sin despegarse de Hinata, lentamente, se quita su pantalón como puede y lo arroja a la esquina no sin antes sacar un condón en su cartera. Se separa abruptamente de ella para poder quitarse su bóxer y dejar libre todo lo de él. Va hacia el respaldo de la cama, se sienta y le hace señas a Hinata para que pueda montarlo.

Ella lo obedece de inmediato.

Hinata lo observa como si fuese el hombre más guapo del mundo, lleva sus manos al cuello del rubio, se agacha un poco y empieza a besarlo en el cuello y en su mandíbula afeitada. Naruto gruñe, con fuerza la toma de sus mejillas y la muerde en sus labios haciéndola gemir y sangrar al mismo tiempo.

La levanta un poco, se coloca el preservativo y la embiste de una sola estocada. .

Hinata hace una mueca de dolor a la vez que le clava sus pequeñas uñas en sus hombros.

—Mierda—susurró Naruto, moviéndose lentamente y acariciando las curvas de la Hyuga—. Lo siento, en verdad, yo...

Hinata negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo, la da un pequeño beso en su frente para que no le tome importancia a lo que sucedió.

—Solo avísame, ¿sí?—Dijo ella—, eres un poco grande por si no lo has notado.

Naruto ríe y asiente.

—¿Lista?—Preguntó él, acomodándose mejor en el respaldo de la cama.

Sin decir nada Hinata empieza a moverse de abajo hacia arriba, suelta pequeñitos gemidos que vuelven loco a Naruto. Ella cierra sus ojos, se acaricia sus grandes pechos y se muerde sus labios cuando él toca una fibra sensible con fuerza.

—Más—gimió Hinata, colocando su brazos en el respaldo de la cama—, más, por favor...

Naruto la obedeció de inmediato.

Es solo cuestión de segundos para que ambos lleguen al clímax.

Hinata cae al pecho del rubio, este respira con mucha fuerza y está un poco sudado. Ella levanta un poco su cabeza para verlo, sonríe y le dice:

—Fue genial.

Naruto sonrió altaneramente, quita los mechones de cabello de la menor para poder ver su cara bonita sonrojada.

—Yo hago todo genial, cariño.

Ella niega con la cabeza divertida. Se quedan así un momento, intentando recuperar el aliento y tranquilizar su corazón. Hinata levanta de nuevo su cabeza, se acerca un poco y besa los labios del mayor como una niña pequeña que roba su primer beso para después abrazarlo de sus caderas.

—¿Te quieres quedar a dormir conmigo?—Cuestiona ella en un susurro, cierra sus ojos con fuerza esperando cualquier respuesta—. No es una obligación o...

Naruto resopló, interrumpiéndola, y empieza a tocarle su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos de abajo hacia arriba causando un escalofrió en ella.

—Me quedo —contestó.

Se da la vuelta completa para quedar arriba de Hinata y empieza a besarla por todos lados mientras ella ríe y disfruta el momento.

* * *

Hinata abre sus ojos de golpe, escenas de ella con Naruto se le vienen a la cabeza en segundos y se sonroja.

Sus Padres la castigaran toda su vida si se enteran que ha traído un hombre a su casa para hacer cosas pecaminosas.

Suelta un suspiro.

Con su mano derecha toca el lugar donde se suponía estaba él, pero está vacío. Poco a poco se levanta, solo puede ver penumbras pero en la esquina localiza al rubio colocándose el saco de su traje y viéndola por el espejo de la pared con una sonrisa que borra de inmediato.

La Hyuga enarca una ceja cuando no ve el sol por la ventana, toma el reloj de la mesilla cercana para poder verificar que hora es.

4:30 am.

—¿Enserio?—Chilla—, son las cuatro de la mañana, Naruto, por dios, duerme otro rato.

Se deja caer a la cama dramáticamente, se vuelve a cobijar con las sabanas para después sonreír cuando siente el calor de su cuerpo recuperarse y saber que Naruto sigue ahí con ella.

Naruto, minutos después, la abraza y besa su cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Tengo que irme.

Hinata chasquea la lengua y cierra los ojos cuando siente que Naruto intenta quitarle la cobija.

—¿Estas enojada?—Susurra él en el oído de la pequeña ocasionando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de la menor.

—No—espetó.

Naruto se aleja de ella y la peli azul pudo escuchar como abría la puerta.

—Te marco luego—informó el rubio, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Se fue y nunca le marcó.

* * *

TRADUCCIÓN

•_Bozhw__ moy= _Dios mio.

**NOTA: **¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien. Solo vengo a informarles que esta historia es corta, consta de cuatro capitulos y el epilogo. Nos vemos el próximo domingo.


	3. CHICO BUENO

**III: CHICO BUENO**

* * *

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS.**

—¿Me estas escuchando, Hinata?—Cuestiona Sakura, moviendo su mano enfrente de la cara de su mejor amiga—. ¡Hinata!

La Hyuga da un respingo, ocasionando que el jugo de naranja caiga en su estómago, chilla cuando siente los hielos derretirse, se levanta para tomar su toalla, se limpia y maldice en ruso entre dientes.

Sakura, simplemente, se ríe a carcajadas. Hinata, molesta, le arroja la toalla en la cara y la Haruno cae al pasto de sentón, en vez de quedarse callada hace todo lo contrario: se ríe más fuerte.

La Hyuga se sienta con un mohín y con sus brazos cruzados. Sakura, cuando se calma, se sienta y suelta un suspiro a la vez que se lleva su cabello atrás de sus orejas.

—Hinata, estas rara últimamente—comentó la peli rosa, cuidadosamente y midiendo sus palabras—. ¿Acaso es por muslos perfectos?

Hinata casi se ahoga con una papa frita al recordarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Es cierto, según Hinata, "muslos perfectos" es cosa del pasado; le costó cuatro meses olvidarlo y aceptar que jamás lo volvería a ver. Aunque una parte de ella lo intuía. Después de que pasó la noche con el "innombrable" no volvió a saber nada de él. Literal. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Ella, en un intento desesperado de saber si estaba bien, le mandaba miles de mensajes pero estos no se enviaban. Un día, llena de valor y después de pensarlo por horas, le marcó, sin embargo la operadora siempre decía que ese número no existía.

Por días y noches siempre se decía así misma: "todo se ha acabado, Naruto jamás regresara a buscarte". Aunque, en su humilde opinión, suenan ridículas esas palabras que se decía. ¿Qué se había acabado? ¿Tener a un hombre mayor como pareja? ¿El buen sexo que compartieron? ¿Su presencia autoritaria en ella?

Le costó asimilarlo, mucho, por no decir demasiado. Llegó al nivel de siempre querer estar encerrada en su habitación sin hablar con nadie, pasar todo el día con su celular pegado a ella, dormir todo el día, perder el empleo por el cual dejó Rusia y pelea tras pelea con sus Padres sobre ese radical comportamiento en ella, tiempo después, desgraciadamente, se dio cuenta que sus Padres solo estaban desesperados por saber que le había pasado. Jamás se perdonara que los haya hecho sufrir por su egoísmo. No obstante, gracias a su apoyo y el de Sakura, pudo salir de su cueva a tiempo antes de perderse para siempre por un hombre.

Hinata decidió volver a su vida, fue a incontables bares, fiestas y conoció a chicos increíbles pero el recuerdo de Naruto siempre estaba ahí presente cada vez que se besaba con un chico desconocido.

Por ultimo tomó la decisión de hacer un viaje de redención, viajó un par de semanas a Estados Unidos. Conocieron ciudades como New York, Washington y dejaron lo bueno para el final: el Área 51. Hinata quería experimentar esa sensación de adrenalina que se siente estando allí, pero fue todo lo contrario. Después de haber comprado recuerdos para su familia (llaveros en forma de la cabeza de un alienígena verde) y en medio del desierto se quebró ante su mejor amiga.

Le dijo todo lo que no había podido decir.

_—No sé lo que siento, ¡yebat"! —musitó Hinata con lágrimas en sus mejillas, se deja caer en media la carretera y de una señal donde un "OVNI" está plasmado—. No quiero sentir esto en mi corazón, se siente como si yo fuese la única que haya hecho algo malo o erróneo, ¿y sabes que es lo peor y lo patético de mi situación? ¡Solo estuvimos dos noches juntos! ¡Dos! Y ese... hombre... está casado, por eso se esfumó._

_Sakura no sabe que decir, se sienta al lado de su mejor amiga y la abraza por los hombros._

_—¿Te acuerdas del Maestro que me gustaba en mi último semestre de preparatoria?_

_Hinata asintió, sorbiendo por la nariz y negándose a caer más bajo._

_—Estuve con él más de tres noches, perdí mi virginidad estando con él y se marchó porque pensó que me había dejado embarazada— contó haciendo una sonrisa amarga cuando los recuerdos aparecen en su mente—. Eso que estas sintiendo en este momento también lo sentí yo. Solo te puedo decir que eso con el tiempo desaparecerá, lentamente, pero desaparecerá. Te lo prometo._

Aunque ni Sakura estaba segura de eso.

Hinata regresó a Japón decidida a olvidarse de Naruto para siempre. Con la ayuda de sus Padres ella tiene una puerta abierta para poder pertenecer a una empresa inversionista de su Padre. Está feliz, nada puede salir mal.

—Mañana es mi entrevista de trabajo—continua Hinata, mirando de reojo como Hanabi toma el sol desde otra esquina—, por eso estoy distraída. ¿Qué pasa si no me dan el empleo? ¡He olvidado todo lo que estudie!

Sakura niega con la cabeza y es evidente que está un poco incomoda con la presencia de Hanabi.

—Tonterías —le quita importancia con la mano—, obtendrás ese empleo si o si, no te hagas la humilde con ese apellido que te cargas, boba.

Hinata la acribilla con la mirada, pero tiene un poco de razón. Los Hyuga son importantes allí, nadie sería tan estúpido para no tenerlos de su lado.

—¿Qué pasa si el dueño de la empresa tiene ética?—Contrataca la Hyuga, dándole vueltas y paranoias al asunto—. ¿Y si me ganaron el puesto?

Sakura rueda los ojos y toma el móvil de su amiga. Hinata sonríe victoriosa cuando sabe lo que trata de hacer la peli rosa, no podrá hacerlo porque su IPhone tiene contraseña.

—No te sabes mi contraseña...

El monótono timbre de desbloqueo la interrumpe, abre la boca en una "o" perfecta y mira a Sakura con sus ojos entre cerrados. ¿Cómo demonios lo hizo? Su contraseña es sumamente difícil hasta para ella, tiende a recurrir a su huella digital cuando de plano no recuerda el número.

—Somos mejores amigas —espetó Sakura, llevándose el IPhone a la oreja—, me duele tu fe en mí, esto ha cambiado nuestra amistad por completo.

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza divertida. Ama demasiado la personalidad de Sakura, es muy extrovertida y sarcástica. Hinata está a punto de replicar, pero se detiene cuando escucha a la Haruno hablar formalmente.

—Eh, si, buenos días.

Sakura le pega un manotazo a la pierna de la Hyuga para que le preste atención ya que se distrajo al escuchar a Hanabi gritarle a su teléfono, colocan el altavoz y se escucha un "si, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?".

—Sería tan amable de darme informes sobre el trabajo de ayudante en el área de comunicaciones—prosiguió la Haruno—, ya sabe, ¿está ocupado en este momento?

—Solo le puedo decir que mañana nuestro jefe entrevistara a un par de chicas y chicos interesados en el puesto—contestó la operadora—, pero si desea dejarme su número y si por alguna u otra razón nadie es contratado puedo marcarle y agendarle una cita.

Hinata hace una mueca. Sabía que no sería fácil encontrar trabajo, hay más personas que luchan por ese puesto.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario, tenga un excelente día.

Y cuelga.

Sakura se mira sus uñas como si no hubiese pasado nada, la Hyuga levanta las manos en forma de "'¿y ahora qué?".

—¿Y?

Sakura la mira con una ceja alzada y sonríe.

—Estas contratada. Es obvio. Eso le dicen a la chica para no levantar sospechas y que el Dueño de la empresa no quede mal. Confía en mí.

Hinata suelta un suspiro.

—Está bien, confiare en ti.

* * *

Hinata observa el edificio que sobre sale de los demás, es enorme y de inmediato se nota que tiene su propia esencia.

Sube unas escaleras, casi queriendo un tanque de oxígeno se topa con una puerta doble de vidrio, un hombre la abre para que pueda pasar, ella asiente en forma de agradecimiento y pasa primero.

Se sorprende al ver todo el personal ir de un lado a otro como locos en toda la recepción. No le da tanta importancia, porque se dice a ella misma que es por ser viernes.

Se acerca al lugar de las recepcionistas, un lugar está desocupado mientras que el otro lo ocupa una joven que habla por dos teléfonos a la vez y que observa la computadora con naturalidad.

Hinata duda si interrumpirla o no. Al final se aclara la garganta. La chica deja en paz los teléfonos y la ve. Es hermosa, tiene unos lindos ojos azules expresivos y por un momento le envidia su largo cabello castaño. Se arrepiente mucho en haberse cortado su cabello para "cerrar un ciclo".

—¿Qué se te ofrece, bonita?

La Hyuga enarca una ceja al sentir el todo despectivo de ese "bonita".

—Tengo una entrevista de trabajo para el área de comunicaciones.

Se mueve un poco incomoda cuando la chica observa desde abajo hacia arriba todo su cuerpo. Asiente. Deja los teléfonos en su lugar, se levanta y le da la vuelta a su escritorio.

—Sígueme.

Hinata asintió de inmediato y siguió a la chica.

—Hoy tenemos junta de fin de mes —explicó la castaña dirigiéndose hacia los elevadores—, aquí eso es como el viernes trece. Hagas lo que hagas no metas la pata, hoy no por favor. El jefe anda de malas y si haces algo que no le agrade te saca de aquí sin darte una oportunidad de explicar nada, ¿entiendes?

La Hyuga asiente lentamente. Ahora resulta que tiene como Jefe a un hombre pedante. Nina (ya sabe el nombre porque notó una pequeña placa rectangular en el pecho de la chica) entra al elevador y aplasta un botón para dirigirse al piso veintidós.

—¿A dónde vamos?

La castaña niega con la cabeza divertida.

—Hoy el Jefe no te entrevistara—suelta con veneno—, te quedas quieta en una esquina y ruega para que te vea. No sé por qué te quiere contratar, se nota que no tienes experiencia en nada...

—Mi título de la Universidad— espeta Hinata— y mis prácticas profesionales me respaldan

Ahora se da cuenta que la "esencia" que emana esta empresa es para mal. Nina hace una media sonrisa, sale del elevador con un porte profesional que da por admirarlo.

—Vamos, no tengo toda la mañana.

La Hyuga da un respingo y deja de ver los varios empleados que están como locos en su área de trabajo. La desesperación de esas personas por entregar su trabajo final lo puede sentir ella. Camina más rápido siguiendo a Nina, esta última se detiene en una puerta de madera y toca como si tuviera miedo de quebrarla.

La castaña se da la vuelta de golpe, asustando a la Hyuga.

—Solo te pido que no hagas molestar a Naruto, ¿sí?

Hinata abrió sus ojos cuando ese nombre salió de la boca de Nina. Se siente mal de repente. Intenta no hiperventilar diciéndose a ella misma que ese nombre es muy popular por esos lares pero ni ella se lo cree.

Quiere replicar, mentir sobre no estar lista para pertenecer a esa grandiosa empresa, que hasta cambiaria de trabajo sin embargo Nina la tomó de la cintura y la guía hasta la esquina de aquella sala de conferencias en tonalidades crema.

Hinata, rápidamente, agacha la cabeza para enfocarse en sus tacones negros pero no fue lo suficiente porque Nina le da fuertes codazos en su hombro para darle a entender que eso es una falta de respeto a todos los presentes que están allí.

Muriéndose lenta y dolorosamente por dentro levanta su cabeza, topándose con unos ojos azules que la observan desde el fondo de la habitación; por un momento insignificante observó sorpresa, vergüenza e incluso miedo en ese rostro que conoce a la perfección.

* * *

Cuando la junta termina, dos horas después, Naruto se levanta dejando ver su autoritarismo en aquel lugar, se abrocha su caro traje y observa a Hinata unos cuantos segundos.

No hubo necesidad de hablar, no llamó la atención de nadie porque todos estaban recogiendo sus carpetas de cuero, nada lo delató.

Esos ojos azules, inexpresivos y fríos, le dijeron todo.

Que lo siguiera.

—Tengo que irme—susurró la Hyuga a Nina, agachando la cabeza y dándose la vuelta para desaparecer de allí lo antes posible.

Nina no protestó porque un inversionista le ordenó un vaso de agua.

Sale, va hacia el elevador sin mirar atrás, espera unos segundos que para ella fue como años, se introduce y antes de que el elevador se cierre puede ver a Naruto y no se ve muy feliz de volverla a ver.

Cae en cuenta que en las pocas veces que estuvo con él jamás lo había visto así de enojado.

Pasa saliva con dificultad.

Con un tic nervioso empieza a mover su zapato de abajo hacia arriba, cuando el ascensor se abre en el primer piso casi sale volando, pasa descortésmente a las personas que entran, baja las miles de escaleras y se dirige hacia el estacionamiento que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

No ve hacia atrás por miedo.

El guardia de seguridad le pide una identificación para poder entrar por el auto de su Padre, con sus manos temblorosas le da su visa y después de que todo esté en orden ya puede entrar.

Dice un par de groserías en su mente por dejar su Auto hasta el fondo, con el control remoto desbloquea la cerradura y antes de tan siquiera entrar puede sentir una mano aferrándose a su brazo.

Empieza a sudar cuando puede oler un perfume que reconoce a la perfección.

Se muerde su labio para no gritar.

Intenta zafarse del agarre de Naruto para no llamar la atención de los presentes, pero este ni se inmuta. La lleva hacia un Auto clásico rojo cereza, la sube sin siquiera preguntarle algo y la deja ahí hasta que él se introduce también.

—¡Déjame salir!—Chilló Hinata, mirando hacia todos lados para encontrar una salida—. ¡Hablo enserio! ¡Voy a romperte ese bonito vidrio si no lo haces!

Naruto enciende el Auto sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

—Tú lo pediste —continuó la Hyuga, levanta su codo y golpea el vidrio con mucha fuerza—. ¡Yebat! ¡Yebat!

Toma su codo como si su vida dependiera de eso, se ha golpeado en el huesito.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» piensa ella, intentando calmar su dolor en su codo «en las películas siempre funciona».

Naruto continua como si nada, sale del estacionamiento y da un par de vueltas a la manzana hasta llegar a un _Love Hotels._

—¡Oh, no!—Exclamó Hinata—. ¡Yo ahí no entro!

Él se introduce en el edificio, se aparca para después salir y abrirle a la Hyuga.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué precioso lugar para charlar!— Suelta Hinata con sorna y sobándose su codo—. No te hagas ilusiones de que vaya a pasar algo entre nosotros.

El rubio la toma de la cintura y ella puede notar una media sonrisa.

«Slaboumnyy», pensó la Hyuga apretando su mandíbula.

Ambos van hacia una puerta de vidrio, una estancia bonita y adornada con muchas plantas hace aparición. Hay un pequeño escritorio que está vacío y al fondo hay una especia de pantalla rectangular que se enciende por si sola.

Naruto se acerca, la toca con sus dedo indicie y un menú de habitaciones hace aparición, cada una está tematizada para el gusto de los clientes, algunas están opacas y eso indica que están siendo ocupadas en ese momento. Él escoge una elegante. La paga con su tarjeta de crédito, a su lado un elevador se abre por arte de magia, entran y el elevador funciona automáticamente.

Que buen servicio.

Un par de segundos después llegan hasta su habitación. La Hyuga ve de reojo como el rubio va hacia el mini bar, desde ahí esos ojos azules la evalúan de pies a cabeza como no creyendo que ella está allí.

—Quiero irme—susurró—, yo no puedo estar aquí y tú tampoco.

Naruto no dice nada, solo tiene sus cejas fruncidas y su mano derecha en un puño, eso solo se puede interpretar de una sola manera: está enojado y mucho.

—¿Por qué quisiste acostarte conmigo?—Cuestiona Naruto sin dejarla de ver a los ojos—. ¿Por qué te guste o por mi dinero?

Hinata lo ve con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?— Vaciló ella, mirándolo con horror como si no conociera al hombre que tiene enfrente.

Naruto le da un golpe a la barra provocando que la Hyuga de un respingo, él se dirige hasta ella sin ningun cargo de conciencia reflejado en su rostro y se coloca a poca distancia de ella para... ¿intimidarla?

—Basta, Hinata, yo no soy ningun idiota. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja.

—¿Ah, no?—Dijo con falsa tristeza—. Yo pensé que si eras un idiota.

Naruto, de nuevo, no le da importancia a su comentario sarcástico.

—¿Qué hacías en mi empresa?

La Hyuga se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Trabajare ahí.

El mayor soltó una risilla irónica.

—¿Perdón?

Ese tono de incredulidad no le pasó desapercibido a Hinata.

—Trabajare ahí—repitió, dándose la vuelta para ver mejor la habitación—. No querrá que mi Padre se moleste, ¿cierto?

Es un lugar ni tan grande ni tan pequeño. Una cama como para tres personas con edredones bordados de un color dorado está en medio de todo, puede divisar un jacuzzi en el baño y hay una pequeña sala con sillones que se ven bastante cómodos.

—Ya veo—murmura él quitándose su saco lentamente y arrojándolo hacia el par de sillones blancos—, eres la hija de Hiashi Hyuga. Acércate.

Hinata no quiere acatar esa orden, sin embargo esos ojos azules denotan que no está de humor para desobediencias. Frunce el ceño. Se acerca a él con su frente en alto, detiene sus pies al quedar a un solo paso de distancia.

Se quedan como si fueses estatuas unos segundos pero de un momento a otro Naruto toma las mejillas de Hinata con una mano y la atrae hacia él haciendo un poco de presión para que obedezca.

—¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?—Espetó—. ¿Dinero? ¿Sexo?

Hinata hace una media sonrisa irónica y lo ve con tristeza. ¿Qué le ha pasado al hombre que conoció hace más de cinco meses? Una parte de ella se arrepiente de haber tenido algo con él, ya que es un jodido imbécil egoísta. Un nudo en su garganta hace aparición y duele mucho porque las palabras que quiere decirle no quieren salir de su boca.

—Te extrañe— miente Hinata para después acariciar el cuello del rubio con sus largas uñas pintadas de negro—. Tanto que vine a buscarte y ahora estoy aquí.

Naruto está que no se la puede creer, no obstante después sonríe con altanería y la atrae más hacia él.

Los hombres son tan fáciles de manipular con unas cuantas palabras que no son verdad.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho, cariño.

La Hyuga se muerde el interior de su mejilla para no hacer algo estúpido, específicamente darle unas buenas bofetadas, en cambio se coloca de puntillas y roza sus labios con los del rubio.

Naruto gruñe, la carga y la deposita en la cama tumbando las almohadas en el acto. Con desesperación le empieza a desabotonar la blusa, sin embargo Hinata, con sus pequeñas manos, lo empuja con fuerza y sonríe con mucha inocencia de su parte.

—Coloca una silla enfrente de la cama —ordenó ella al mismo tiempo que se zafa del agarra que la mantenía sometida—. Te regalare el mejor espectáculo que hayas visto.

El mayor frunce el ceño y sonríe de medio lado.

—Tú no me mandas, mocosa —se acerca a ella de nuevo, la toma de la cintura y la besa en el cuello—. Aun no llegas a tanto.

Hinata aprieta su mandíbula, le toma todas sus fuerzas no golpearlo en sus partes íntimas.

—Entonces no me toques o grito cosas que pueden perjudicarte a ti y a tu empresa— amenazó, siente como Naruto se detiene con los besos en su pecho, levanta su cabeza y le gruñe—. Buen chico, ahora prepárame un Cosmopolitan y ponte cómodo.

El rubio la obedece.

Primero va hacia el mini bar, saca un vaso de un comportamiento y empieza a crearlo para después colocar un pequeño sillón enfrente de ella —alejado solo medio metro— y dándole la bebida a la Hyuga.

—Muy bien— se maravilló ella—. Aprendes rápido.

Naruto rodó sus preciosos ojos azules, se deja caer al sillón y coloca sus manos en su nuca.

Hinata deja el vaso en la mesilla de noche con una mueca, solo le pidió la bebida para poder joderlo un poco.

Se sube de nuevo a la cama, le da la espalda y lentamente se quita su blusa, después cotonea su cadera sensualmente para que la falda caiga a las sabanas; mira sobre sus hombros a Naruto y este le manda un par de besos. Ella negó con la cabeza, fastidiada por ese comportamiento. Se deja caer a la cama y coloca un par de almohadas en su espalda para estar más cómoda.

No sabe que prosigue en ese momento, pero una idea ronda por su cabeza. Toma aire a bocanadas. Lleva su mano derecha a su parte íntima y empieza a tocarse con la mirada azulada puesta en ella.

La ropa interior que trae puesta no deja nada a la imaginación.

Suelta un pequeño gemido para poder provocarlo y funciona.

—Mierda, mierda —sisea Naruto cuando esa chica manda a volar sus pantis a una esquina por que le estorban—. Oh, cariño.

Hinata se lleva su dedo índice y anular en su boca para chuparlos, enseguida empieza a hacer círculos en su clítoris para prepararse, se muerde su labio cuando introduce un dedo en ella.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Naruto?

El rubio asintió, anodado por lo que está observando.

—Me encanta, cariño. Tú continua, no te molestare —suplicó a la vez que saca su miembro de su pantalón para empezar a masturbarse—. Tú continua, joder...

La Hyuga sintió un poco de lastima al no poder tener ese erecto miembro en su entrada... o en su boca.

Negó con la cabeza.

Ella se deja caer a las almohadas. Cierra sus ojos y se pone más cómoda porque ya siente el nudo formarse allí abajo.

—Cariño, imagínate que esa mano es la mía.

Las palabras del mayor la abruman y la excitan de sobre manera. No, eso no estaba en sus planes. Ahí cae en cuenta que lo prohibido es tan tentador.

—Yebat—murmura ella, mirando el candelabro que cuelga en medio de la habitación—. ¡Ah!

Siente que sus piernas poco a poco empiezan a temblar. Observa a Naruto, su mano baja y sube con velocidad. Sin apartar su mirada mueve más sus dedos en círculo pero ahora más rápido.

—Ah, joder, tú sigue, cariño.

Hinata ya no puede aguantar.

—Naruto, ah, me, ah, voy a correr...

Ambos gimen con fuerza al mismo tiempo y sienten una liberación demasiado abrumante e incontrolable.

* * *

Diez minutos después Hinata ya está completamente vestida y puede sentir la confusión de Naruto atrás de ella.

—¿A dónde vas?—Espetó él aun en la silla y enarcando una ceja.

La Hyuga se da la vuelta por completo, le sonríe con malicia y se encoje de hombros.

—Me largo de aquí.

Empieza a caminar hacia la salida, pero Naruto toma su brazo y la estampa en su pecho para después tomarla del mentón y acercarla a él.

—Acabamos de masturbarnos y tener un orgasmo de los mil demonios juntos, ¿y te vas?

Ella asintió sin más.

—Eso mismo hiciste conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Te fuiste sin decir nada —espetó Hinata— yo al menos te estoy avisando.

La Hyuga intenta zafarse, no obstante el mayor la retiene con una mano en su cintura y acercándola aún más a él si es posible.

—Me aleje de ti porque soy muy mayor para ti—confesó él—. Además...

Hinata se zafa de su agarre, lo acribilla con la mirada y segundos después le da una buena bofetada.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Estas casado! —Afirmó la Hyuga—. Todo está claro ahora. Fin de todo. Me voy, porque, demonios, eres una tentación tan grande que no quiero hundirme de nuevo y ahora si perderlo todo.

Naruto se queda estático y sin creer que esa mocosa le haya pegado una buena bofetada.

—Gracias por nada —espeta yendo hacia el elevador, pero antes de entrar continua:— y te mentí, imbécil, no te extrañe y no vine a buscarte. Jamás lo hubiese hecho. Fue el maldito destino que me llevó a tu trabajo y si no me crees es tu jodido problema.

Naruto intenta tomar su mano.

—¡No me toques!— Exclamó ella—. Ahora solo provocas asco en mí.

Hinata ve como Naruto se vuelve a quedar estático ante sus palabras. Se pasó, ella lo sabe, sin embargo da un paso hacia atrás para poder entrar al ascensor, este poco a poco se cierra y puede ver como el rubio intenta detenerla; lo ignora porque es demasiado tarde.

El ascensor se cierra.

Solo es cuestión de minutos para que este caminando por las calles de Japón un viernes por la tarde, llega hasta el estacionamiento, se sube al auto de su padre y golpea el volante un par de veces. Con sus manos temblorosas saca su IPhone del maletero y le marca a su mejor amiga.

—¿Si?

La Hyuga se queda observando a la nada y un par de lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

—¿Me harías el favor de comprar un boleto para irme a Rusia el próximo domingo?

Se escucha que Sakura tira algo al piso y suelta un par de maldiciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Chilla la Haruno—. ¿Estas bromeando? Por qué si es así no me está gustando esa broma.

Hinata niega con la cabeza, pero se siente estúpida porque su mejor amiga no la puede ver.

—Creo que desde el principio fue un error haber regresado aquí— vaciló—, y acabo de cometer el peor error de toda mi vida...

* * *

TRADUCCIONES  
•_Slaboumnyy- _Imbécil.  
•_Yebat-_ Joder


	4. CARIÑO

**4: CARIÑO**

* * *

Hiashi y Hana Hyuga están sentados en su sala, observan a su hija mayor sentada enfrente de ellos con un porte de nerviosismo y vergüenza mezclados entre sí; ambos, a cada segundo que pasa, se ven de reojo con el mismo presentimiento latente en sus ojos: algo malo le ocurre a Hinata.

Hiashi suelta un suspiro y dice:

—Hinata, creo que ya se ha dónde va esto –la toma de la mano con delicadeza—, tú tranquila, todo estará bien. Te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites, criaremos juntos a nuestro nieto o nieta y...

Hinata se levanta de golpe del sillón y ve a sus padres completamente horrorizada.

—¡Padre!—Chilla ella sonrojándose de pies a cabeza—. ¡No estoy embarazada!

Hana suelta el aire de sus pulmones y vuelve a respirar con naturalidad, mientras que Hiashi se queda en blanco.

—¿Qué?—Balbucea el Hyuga mayor, llevándose su cabello hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—. Lamento si interprete mal las cosas, pero es que no es normal que mi hija de veintitrés años venga a buscarnos, se siente en el sillón por qué quiere decirnos algo y que se comporte así como tú lo estabas haciendo hace unos segundos, ¡pensé lo peor!

Hinata se vuelve a sentar y se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Es ahora o nunca. Tiene que decirles ya.

—Solo quiero informarles algo, es muy doloroso para mi decirles y siento que los defraudare más de lo que ya he hecho –agacha su cabeza y juega con sus dedos pulgares—. Me iré a Rusia este domingo.

Levanta su cabeza con demasiada lentitud. Sus padres no dicen nada, sin embargo se puede ver la tristeza plasmada en sus rostros.

—Yo no pertenezco aquí –murmura Hinata, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta—, ya no siento que Japón sea mi hogar. Me siento perdida todo el tiempo, no encuentro mi propósito aquí. Extraño Rusia, al abuelo y a Neji.

Todo se queda en un silencio bastante irreal.

—Creo que fue un error haberte separado de nosotros –musitó Hana—, pero solo queríamos que tuvieses un futuro brillante. ¿En verdad quieres irte? ¿No podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión?

Hinata retiene sus lágrimas y niega con la cabeza. No hay nada que la haga de cambiar de opinión.

—¿Cuándo planeas marcharte?—Pregunta Hiashi en un susurro que suena miserable.

Ella se queda mirando la puerta, se sorprende al ver a su hermana escondida, esta última da un respingo por que la han descubierto. Hinata está a punto de sonreírle para trasmitirle que todo va a estar bien, no obstante Hanabi frunce su ceño, corre a su habitación y la puerta se escucha resonar por toda la casa.

Hinata hace una mueca. Se siente de lo peor. Abandonara a su hermana de nuevo, y en un punto donde la confianza ya estaba en ambas.

—En un semana–contestó sin muchos ánimos—, les prometo que vendré seguido a visitarlos.

Sus padres asienten y se toman de la mano.

—Antes de que te vayas haremos una fiesta de despedida–informa Hana con una media sonrisa y pidiéndole permiso a su esposo—, pueden venir tus amigas y nuestros amigos cercanos. No quiero excusas y mucho menos un no.

* * *

—El gris te hace más cintura y el rojo de manga larga más trasero –informó Sakura Haruno encogiéndose de hombros, se da la vuelta para verse en el espejo y se plantea delinearse sus ojos—. Tú decides que quieres lucir más.

Hinata negó con la cabeza divertida por la situación que está viviendo en ese momento. Está en su habitación decidiendo que vestido usar para su fiesta de despedida. La semana se fue demasiado rápido para ella ya que disfrutó demasiado la compañía de su familia. Ahora quiere quedarse para siempre allí, pero es tarde para giros inesperados.

De los dos vestidos que están colgados en su closet, ahora desocupado, se decide por el gris. Busca unos tacones negros para ponérselos, los encuentra y con eso queda lista para su fiesta. Le gusta el resultado porque es ella con ese aspecto: su cabello lacio, un poco de maquillaje en sus ojos y sus labios pintados de un rojo matte.

—Sakura, ire por mi hermana –informa la Hyuga yendo hacia su puerta—, te veo abajo.

La Haruno levanta el pulgar de su mano izquierda en forma de un "ok" porque está demasiado concentrada en que su delineado de gato le quede perfecto.

Hinata camina por un pasillo donde hay fotografías de su familia entera, pasa la habitación de sus padres y al fondo donde un cartel enorme con letras rojas dice "NO ENTRAR" es el cuarto de Hanabi Hyuga.

Deja descansando su mano en el pomo de la puerta al recordar los acontecimientos que tuvieron que pasar para que su hermana menor la aceptara de nuevo.

Hinata se fue a los once años de su hogar mientras que Hanabi tenía cuatro años. Ambas tenían un vínculo inquebrantable que con el pasar de los años se fue debilitando. Sabían de la existencia de la otra por llamadas que rara vez ocurrían. Hinata no tenía tiempo de nada, era una niña pequeña que tenía que hablar ruso y adaptarse a una vida que jamás quiso.

Sorprendentemente, en su estadía ahí en Japón, Hanabi fue la primera en dar el gran paso. Un día solo entró a la habitación de su hermana mayor y le puso una paliza verbal.

_—Tú no eres mi hermana mayor –soltó Hanabi con su ceño fruncido, mientras Hinata estaba tirada en una esquina de la habitación con una caja de pañuelos al lado —, mi hermana jamás se encerraría en su habitación sin comer o salir para estar llorando todo el día. Ella tiene que estar feliz, trabajando en lo que más le gusta y triunfando. No aquí, Hinata..._

La Hyuga mayor se siente avergonzada por sus actos. Tiene la firme creencia que los hermanos, mayores o menores, deben dar un buen ejemplo, tener confianza con el otro, dar consejos por sus experiencias y protegerse a cualquier costa. Ella no fue capaz de nada.

Hinata abre la puerta sin tocar y se arrepiente de inmediato.

Hanabi y Konohamaru, el chico de quince años de edad que está completamente enamorado de su hermana menor desde siempre, se están besando. Es normal que los adolescentes se besen, pero nunca se imaginó ver a su hermanita en ese acto.

—¡Lo siento!—Chilla Hinata, retrocediendo a la salida—. Yo, solo...

Ambos chicos se separan de golpe. Hanabi cerró sus ojos con fuerza en cambio Konohamaru se aleja hacia la esquina intentando quitarse el labial rosita de sus labios.

Pobre de él, no sabe que son indelebles.

—No diré nada –flaqueó Hinata, puede sentir que su cara poco a poco se torna más pálida—. Perdóname, solo venia por ti para bajar a la fiesta.

Hanabi ve de reojo a Konohamaru y después a su hermana mayor.

—Te alcanzo en unos minutos.

Hinata asiente, sale de la habitación y corre a la suya. La Haruno, cuando ve entrar a su mejor amiga como si hubiese visto un fantasma, sonríe con malicia y el bulliyng se hace presente cuando pregunta:

—¿Y ahora qué hiciste?

La Hyuga pasó saliva con dificultad y se quita el sudor de su frente.

—Si te lo digo estaría cavando mi propia tumba—dramatiza—, no te lo diré, prefiero vivir.

Sakura niega con la cabeza divertida, guarda su maquillaje en una bolsita azul, se levanta y pasa sus dedos en sus ondas marcadas para que se hagan más naturales.

—Ya estoy lista, ¿bajamos?

Hinata asintió pasando saliva, la Haruno abre la puerta y justo pueden ver como Hanabi y Konohamaru salen de la habitación con las manos entrelazada.

—¿Konohamaru sabe que tu padre lo matara? ¿Verdad?—Cuestiona Sakura bajando las escaleras con los adolescentes siguiéndolas por detrás—. Dime que lo sabe...

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Papá no es celoso—dijo, pero inmediatamente dudó—. Bueno, no lo sé.

Sakura se queda quieta al ver el final de las escaleras.

—Lo sabremos ahora, entonces...

Hinata sigue la mirada de su mejor amiga y ve a su padre enfrente de ellas con una sonrisa, no obstante esa sonrisa se esfuma cuando ve que Konohamaru tiene su mano entrelazada con la de Hanabi.

—Hola, papá. Que bien te ves hoy –expuso Hinata, baja los escalones casi cayéndose con sus tacones y cuando llega toma del brazo a Hiashi para ir hacia afuera—. ¿Bailamos?

Ella no espera una respuesta de su Padre, lo que obtuvo fue que él se tomó la copa de vino que traía consigo en cuestión de segundos. Llegan hacia el patio trasero. Toda la decoración es espectacular, las mesas tienen manteles blancos y sus flores favoritas como adorno en el medio, hay cientos de luces blancas en los árboles y arbustos, y la pista de baile en medio de todo.

Hinata, y Hiashi se colocan en medio de la pista con la canción The Night We Met de Lord Huron de fondo.

Empiezan a moverse de un lado a otro.

—Sé que me trajiste aquí para que el shock de ver a mi niñita con otro hombre no se saliera de control –musita su padre con una media sonrisa llena de tristeza—. ¿Por qué crecieron tan rápido?

Hiashi le acaricia una mejilla a su hija mayor y le da una vuelta completa.

—Hanabi ya es una adolecente, no le prohíbas no tener novio. Créeme cuando te digo que ella sabe lo que hace –señaló Hinata, baja un poco su cabeza para poder escuchar el corazón de su padre—. Sobre la pregunta, no lo sé, pareciera una mala broma de la vida que todo acabe tan pronto.

Alguien atrás de ellos se aclara la garganta. Hinata levanta su cabeza, ve como Konohamaru sube la pista con una Hanabi atrás de su espalda con temor.

—Señor Hyuga...

Hinata siente como su Padre se estremece, él se da la vuelta como si fuese un robot y enarca una ceja para que el jovencito continúe.

—Yo vengo a pedirle permiso para poder salir con Hanabi –solicitó Konohamaru decidido a todo y apretando fuerte la mano de la Hyuga menor para darle a entender que se está muriendo de miedo—. La conozco desde hace años, con el transcurso del tiempo supe que quería algo más con ella. Me gusta mucho y deseo que sea mi novia...

Hiashi suelta un suspiro de resignación interrumpiendo así el discurso de Konohamaru.

—Por su puesto.

Se escucha como a todos se les cae la boca al suelo por la sorpresa de esas palabras.

—¡¿Por su puesto?!—Gritaron Hanabi y Hinata al mismo tiempo sin poder creérsela.

Hiashi se ríe y asiente.

—Konohamaru, te conozco desde que tenías esa manta en la espalda como si fuese una capa. Debo admitir que me caías mejor que los otros niños que no sabían divertiste –expresó el Hyuga mayor haciendo que el castaño de ojos azules se sonroje —. Te esforzaste muchos años para que Hanabi te hablara y estuviste con ella en tiempos difíciles. Bienvenido a la familia, hijo.

Hiashi le da un par de golpecitos en la espalda con cariño a su nuevo yerno. Hinata y Hanabi se ven de reojo sin creer que fue así de fácil la aceptación de su Padre. Konohamaru sonríe para ocultar el dolor de esos "golpecitos" en su espalda.

* * *

—¡No lo puedo creer!

Hinata y Sakura asienten con su cabeza a la vez que se llevan un vaso de margarita a su boca.

—Créelo, madre. Papá le dio permiso a Konohamaru para salir con mi hermana –dijo Hinata con calma para ocultar el alcohol que corre por sus venas—. ¡Aun no lo puedo creer!

Hana observa a su esposo con admiración, este último conversa con su hija menor y su yerno en una esquina mientras que los invitados comen y beben sin parar.

—Como me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Hiashi..

Hinata ríe y Sakura la acompaña.

—Lo grabe señora.

—¡¿Qué?!—Chilló Hana—. ¡¿Enserio?!

—Así es —la peli rosa toma su celular de su bolso e inmediatamente busca el video en su galería—. Aquí esta...

Hana ve el video, cada segundo que pasa se le forma una sonrisa, llega al final y ya no puede parar de reír.

—No lo puedo creer, jamás creí que...

El timbre de la puerta la interrumpe. Las tres se miran de reojo y saben lo que procede.

—Yo fui la primera en abrirles a los invitados—murmura Sakura, toma otra margarita de la barra con sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción.

—Yo fui la segunda—secunda Hana—. Es tu turno, hija.

Hinata, refunfuñando, se baja de su silla y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. En el transcurso puede ver a los invitados con interés pero los descarta cuando se da cuenta de que rondan los cincuenta o sesenta.

Los amigos jóvenes que ella invitó aun no llegan y está perdiendo las esperanzas de que lleguen.

Pasa su sala, se queda a mitad de camino cuando ve a dos personas por el vidrio de la puerta, le quita importancia con la mano y abre la puerta sonriendo para ser educada.

Su sonrisa se borra al ver esos ojos azules.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Naruto sonríe como un zorro y enarca su ceja derecha en forma altanera.

—Mi amigo Hiashi me invitó a darle la despedida a su querida hija mayor –contesta él haciendo sonreír de medio lado al pelinegro que está atrás—. ¿La conoces?

Iba a golpearlo hasta cansarse.

Enserio, no está bromeando. Lo iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, pero su Padre llegó con una minuciosa sonrisa de encanto y no lo hizo.

Hinata maldice en ruso al darse cuenta de que su Padre aprecia a Naruto, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Le iba a dar empleo a su hija sin decir ningún pero.

—Hija, como ya sabrás, este hombre es mi amigo e inversionista de mi empresa: Naruto Uzumaki –indicó Hiashi muy cómodo con el momento—. Naruto, no tengo que decir quién es, ya te he hablado maravillas de ella antes.

Naruto da un paso hacia adelante y le sonríe a Hinata de una forma burlona.

—Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver, Hinata –dice él acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella para darle un beso casi en los labios como saludo.

La Hyuga da dos pasos hacia atrás y lo acribilla con la mirada. Le agradece a Dios porque su Padre no observó eso por saludar al pelinegro serio que sigue atrás.

—¡El grandioso Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelta!—Vocifera Hiashi abrazando al hombre y apretándole la mano—. Eh oído muchas cosas buenas de ti, espero que algún día puedas ir a mi oficina para hacer negocios.

Hinata nota que su padre ya está borracho y eso que solo ha bebido dos copas del vino más rebajado. Niega con la cabeza. Está a punto de marcharse, sin embargo Hiashi la retiene para que ayude a llevarlo al jardín.

—Hiashi, tu casa es hermosa—comenta Naruto casualmente—, ¿tienes las habitaciones arriba?

La Hyuga se tensa al recordar el día en el que invitó al rubio a su casa que ahora mismo "halaga".

«Sínico», pensó ella con su mandíbula apretada.

—Gracias, Naruto, así es, hay cinco habitaciones grandes –contesta el Hyuga—. Una habitación es mía, dos de mis hijas, mi oficina y hay una habitación de huéspedes que...

—¿Dónde quieres sentarte, padre?—Pregunta e interfiere Hinata con las explicaciones de su hogar.

Hiashi lo medita unos segundos y al final dice:

—En la mesa de la esquina.

Hinata asiente como si fuese un soldado recibiendo órdenes. Dejan la abandonada pista de baile, unos cuantos invitados levantan sus copas como saludo al ver esos dos hombres misteriosos que han llegado y en una esquina escondida de todo el ambiente los tres hombres se sientan para empezar a beber.

La Hyuga observa hacia todos lados con incredulidad al no localizar a su madre y amiga en la barra. Se queda de pie sin mirar a los hombres. Siente como Naruto, sin ninguna vergüenza, la recorre con la mirada y se lo imaginó mordiéndose sus labios sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

—Hija, siéntate, por favor.

Hinata intenta negarse a la propuesta de su padre con una sonrisa fingida, sin embargo "Sasuke" se coloca a un lado de Hiashi para que la silla que está al lado de Naruto se quede completamente sola.

Ella jamás sabrá si lo hizo por caballerosidad o porque él sabe que ambos (Naruto y ella) hicieron "algo" por no decir sexo del bueno en tres ocasiones. Quiere hacerse creer que es la primera opción.

Se sienta con normalidad. El olor embriagador de Naruto se hace presente y recorre todo su ser, haciéndola recordar esas noches que estuvo con él. Cierra sus piernas cuando siente un calor inexplicable y juega con sus manos en un gesto nervioso.

Su padre rápidamente entabla conversación con Sasuke sobre Noruega, y empresas que se han levantado de las ruinas, y que hoy en día son las mejores y sobre su expansión hacia el norte.

Hinata ve de reojo al Uzumaki, este tiene una mano colocada en su mentón, busca la izquierda y está en su pierna derecha; frunce su ceño cuando esa mano lentamente se mueve hacia ella.

Le quita importancia a ese gesto ya que no lo cree capaz de hacer reverenda estupidez.

Abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

Si fue capaz de hacerlo.

Siente como esa mano áspera en su rodilla poco a poco está llegando al dobladillo de su vestido. De reojo ve a Naruto, tiene una sonrisa como si estuviese atento a la plática de Sasuke sobre su soltería. Muerde su interior de la mejilla porque sabe que si se mueve o hace el más mínimo movimiento llamara la atención de su padre y habrá un caos.

Se coloca derecha de golpe cuando la mano del Uzumaki entra por debajo de su vestido.

—Hija, ¿pasa algo?—Pregunta Hiashi con su copa a medio camino—. Te noto algo rara.

Ella hace una sonrisa demasiado fingida para su gusto.

—No pasa nada—dijo entrecortadamente porque esos hábiles dedos ya han llegado a una zona poco inexplorada—. Estoy atenta a su plática, solo eso.

Su padre le cree y vuelve a la charla con el Uchiha. Acribilla con la mirada a Naruto. Él ni se inmuta ante ella. Está a punto de levantarse de la mesa para marcharse, pero una idea maravillosa llega a su cabeza.

Imita al Uzumaki: coloca su mano izquierda en su mentón y deposita su mano derecha en la rodilla del rubio, con demasiada lentitud sube hasta acariciar sobre la tela el miembro de Naruto, este se sorprende y se coloca de una manera graciosa. Sube y baja su mano. Hinata se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar un gritillo cuando el Uzumaki intenta llegar más lejos.

Esa es la señal de desesperación.

Se levanta con la mirada azulada puesta en ella en forma de advertencia.

—Padre, regreso de inmediato...

No espera las objeciones de Hiashi así que corre, literalmente, hacia su habitación. De reojo ve cómo va dejando atrás a los invitados que ya están un poco borrachos, el Dj que contrataron apenas va llegando a colocar el ambiente en el lugar, llega a la sala que está completamente vacía, sube los escalones casi a trompicones y llega a su habitación.

Casi grita cuando observa a Sakura mirando por la ventana.

—Hey –murmura Hinata cerrando su puerta—, ¿qué haces aquí?

La Haruno no dice nada. No le da tanta importancia y se deja caer a su cama dramáticamente a la vez que se lleva sus manos a su rostro. Ha hecho algo estúpido con ese hombre. La Hyuga se maldice en ruso por su terrible comportamiento pero unos sollozos la interrumpen.

—¿Sakura, estas llorando?—Murmura Hinata levantándose de su cama y yendo con su mejor amiga—. ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura niega con la cabeza y restriega sus manos en su cara para quitar las lágrimas.

—Nada, no pasa nada—titubeó y le da la espalda.

La Hyuga frunce el ceño.

—Si no pasa nada, entonces, ¿por qué estas llorando?

La Haruno resopla dándole a entender que no quiere hablar.

—No quieres hablar. Entiendo –dice Hinata para después sentarse en su cama—. No vas a creer quien está aquí. Naruto. No viene solo, trae consigo a un hombre llamado Uchiha Sasuke.

Ve a Sakura, esta tiene un rostro que poco a poco se va poniendo blanco.

—Aquí está pasando algo –continua Hinata enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura cierra las cortinas y se da la vuelta. Ese rostro pálido deja paso a la tristeza y desesperación.

—¿Te acuerdas sobre mi secreto con mi profesor?

La Hyuga se queda en blanco y la Haruno concluye:

—Ese Profesor es Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

En los planes de Hinata ya no estaba bajar a la fiesta, sino quedarse con su mejor amiga para tranquilizarla y repetirle una y otra vez que todo estará bien, pero sus amigos, los cuales conoció hace tres meses gracias a Sakura, llegaron a despedirla.

La Hyuga abre su puerta en completo silencio para no despertar a su amiga, pasa el pasillo como si fuese una eternidad, baja las escaleras y rápidamente las risas de todos sus amigos llegan hasta sus oídos.

Sonríe con melancolía.

Está segura que los va a extrañar mucho, pero más a su familia y ahí está incluida Sakura.

Si solo hubiera algo que hacer para no sentir ese vacío.

Llega hasta la puerta trasera. Desde donde está puede ver a todos sus amigos sonriéndole y levantando sus copas en forma de saludo.

Camina hacia ellos sin dudar.

Primero Saluda a Shino, un joven que casi no habla pero que le ayudó mucho a entender la naturaleza, después a Tenten, una joven coleccionista de objetos sobre las guerras de todo el mundo, acto seguido a Lee, un maestro de las artes marciales, a Sasori, un joven doctor que trabaja con Sakura en el mismo hospital y por último al chico que ha besado por incontables veces: Kiba Inuzuka, es un famoso veterinario que viaja a todas las partes del mundo para ayudar a los animales que están en peligro.

—Pensé que ya no vendrían—murmura Hinata, sentándose en una mesa con ellos—. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Todos ellos se miran y al último se quedan observando a Shino.

—Soy bueno entendiendo la naturaleza—dice con su porte serio y sonrojándose solo un poco—, no direcciones.

Todos estallan a carcajadas.

* * *

—¿Bailamos?

Hinata deja de observar la mesa de su padre para enfocarse en Kiba. Asiente con una media sonrisa. Ambos se dirigen hacia la pista de baile que está un poco abandonada desde hace horas. El castaño la toma de la cintura y empiezan a moverse despacio con la canción I"ll Be Good de Jaymes Young.

—¿Te puedo confesar algo?—Musita Kiba esperanzado ante la respuesta—. Sé que casi no nos conocemos, sin embargo quiero intentar algo contigo.

Las intenciones del Inuzuka se notan a kilómetros de distancia, pero Hinata no sabe qué hacer ante ellas. Desvía un poco la mirada y se topa con esos ojos azules que están perdiendo ese brillo que ella tanto quería.

La Hyuga se relame sus labios sin quitarle la vista a Naruto. Lo que está a punto de hacer es una equivocación y que Kiba no merece que lo haga y que lo confunda más de lo que ya ha hecho, no obstante es necesario para aclarar un poco sus sentimientos.

Hinata lleva sus manos hacia la nuca del castaño, se levanta de puntillas porque no lo alcanza, le sonríe con mucho aprecio y poco a poco sus labios se juntan en un pequeño besos que conforme los segundos pasan se hace acogedor y cargado de adrenalina.

Todo pasa tan rápido porque no sabe cómo demonios una copa de vino a caído en todo su vestido y entre en medio de sus pechos. Hipea como un pececito fuera del agua al sentir lo helado de la bebida. De reojo ve como Naruto tiene a Sasuke entre sus brazos en un completo estado de embriaguez.

¿Cómo es eso posible si hace menos de cinco minutos el Uchiha estaba bien? Antes de formular cualquier cosa el Uzumaki se aclara la garganta interrumpiéndola.

—Perdona. Él está demasiado borracho y no fue su intención –se excusa Naruto colocándose enfrente de Kiba y enarcando una ceja—. Deberías ir a cambiarte porque puedes resfriarte, cariño.

Hinata lo acribilla con la mirada. Él se aleja hacia su mesa como si no hubiese pasado nada.

«Slaboumnyy», pensó la Hyuga apretando sus manos en puño.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño antes de irme?—Pregunta Kiba demasiado preocupado.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, no es necesario –murmura Hinata encogiéndose de hombros—. Tienes mi número, llámame cuando lo desees. Nos vemos pronto. Despídeme de todos, por favor, no quiero que recuerden así.

Kiba asiente con su hermosa sonrisa, besa la frente de Hinata un par de segundos para después irse hacia la mesa de sus amigos. Unos minutos después todos los invitados se marchan, quedando solamente Hiashi borracho, Sasuke, Naruto y ella.

El Uzumaki la observa desde la esquina con el ceño fruncido. Hinata se da la vuelta para poder retirarse y una minuciosa sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

* * *

"Ven a mi auto ahora mismo"

Hinata relee el mensaje que le ha llegado de un número desconocido a su bandeja de entrada. Ella está sentada en un sillón azul prestando atención a como su padre es traído a su habitación con la ayuda de Sasuke y Naruto.

No sabe qué hacer. Si dormirse hasta el día siguiente como una chica buena o irse con Naruto a quien sabe qué hacer en otro lugar.

"No. Déjame en paz"

La Hyuga envía el mensaje sin titubear. Se acomoda en el sillón para dormirse, segundos después su IPhone vibra un par de veces. No le da importancia. Cierra sus ojos un momento y se queda completamente en silencio, sin embargo no puede dormirse ya que se escucha su puerta ser tocada con insistencia.

Bufa.

Se levanta descalza, abre la puerta y se arrepiente de inmediato.

Naruto está al otro lado con un Sasuke bajando las escaleras resoplando en forma de molestia.

Hinata intenta cerrar la puerta, pero el Uzumaki no se lo permite.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?—Cuestionó en un susurro, cierra la puerta porque nota movimiento de Sakura en la cama—. ¿Acaso las ultimas palabras que te dije no te quedaron claras?

Ella sabe que se ha pasado con eso, no obstante es única cosa que puede alejarlo a él.

Naruto guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos de su traje, se nota que está nervioso y que no sabe qué hacer con la situación.

—Bien –ella se da la vuelta y agrega:— me voy a dormir porque mañana tengo un vuelo que tomar.

El rubio la toma del brazo.

—No quiero que te vayas.

Hinata se queda quieta con el pomo de la puerta en su mano, cierra sus ojos con fuerza y suelta:

—¿Acaso no deberías estar durmiendo con tu querida esposa en este momento?

Abre su puerta, pero Naruto la cierra con un poco de fuerza haciendo que retumbe por todo el pasillo. Hinata se voltea cabreada y le propina una buena bofetada.

Se quedan completamente en un silencio bastante incómodo para ambos.

—Vamos a mi casa y te explico todas tus paranoias –musitó el Uzumaki con su quijada apretada—. Solo te pido una hora. Si no estás convencida de lo que te vaya a decir yo mismo te llevo al aeropuerto y jamás volveré a molestarte.

Hinata suelta un suspiro, y se dice a ella misma que en una hora no puede cambiar nada sobre sus decisiones. Ve a Naruto y sin despegar la mirada simplemente asiente.

* * *

Hinata sube al automóvil con su ceño fruncido, puede escuchar como el mayor suelta un suspiro a la vez que enciende su característico lambo, poco a poco se alejan de su casa y en solo un par de segundos llegan a la calle principal que está un poco vacía.

—¿Conoces a ese tal Uchiha Sasuke?—Cuestiona la Hyuga encendiendo la radio casualmente.

Naruto enarca una ceja, la ve de reojo confundido por esa pregunta y se aclara la garganta cuando gira a la izquierda.

—Más de lo que debería—contestó.

La menor lo ve de lado y le hace señas para que se explique mejor.

—Es mi mejor amigo –añade, se detiene en un semáforo en rojo y se pasa las palmas de su mano a su rostro cansado—. ¿Por qué el interés en él?

Hinata evadió la pregunta principal mirando hacia la ventana a nada específico.

—Cuéntame más de ustedes.

El auto se pone en marcha.

—Prácticamente nos conocimos desde que éramos unos niños. Siempre estábamos juntos en todo. Fiestas, equipos, chicas... pero en la Universidad nos tuvimos que separar –cuenta él con sumo cuidado—. Yo decidí estudiar administración de empresas mientras que él la abogacía. Esos cinco años estuvimos en contacto, sin embargo cuando nos graduamos y empezamos nuestros primeros trabajos Sasuke se fue a Noruega sin decirme nada. Desapareció. No sabía nada de él, hasta hace un mes que me pidió que fuera a recogerlo al aeropuerto. No se la razón de su regreso, pero me alegro muchísimo que este aquí.

La Hyuga aprieta su mandíbula, las palabras de Naruto suenan tan creíbles que no duda en preguntar:

—¿Dónde trabajó él por última vez?

El Uzumaki detiene el auto en su hogar, Hinata se sorprende porque el tiempo se pasó volando y empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

—Su último trabajo fue aquí, en la preparatoria Kongo Gakuin, ¿por qué me preguntas tanto por él? ¿Lo conoces?

Hinata lo ve detenidamente, niega con la cabeza y sonríe solo un poco.

—Yo no—responde—, mi mejor amiga sí.

Sale del auto, el aire estampa en su rostro y ya puede respirar mejor.

* * *

El Uzumaki se deja caer a su enorme cama con sábanas blancas y almohadas grises.

Un fugaz recuerdo, específicamente la primera vez que estuvo con él, inunda la cabeza de Hinata pero lo desecha a la basura de inmediato por las circunstancias en las que se encuentra.

—Tienes una hora para decirme todo lo que quieras –informa la Hyuga sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Una pizca de remordimiento se instala en su mente porque se da cuenta de que se ha comportado muy mal con Naruto desde que lo vio hace una semana. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que llegaran hasta esta situación. No cuando él fue muy lindo con ella, la hizo sonrojar, reír como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentir cosas nuevas en la intimidad y muchas cosas más que le agradece de todo corazón. Pero ¿por qué hoy es diferente? Ah, ya recuerda el porqué: Naruto está casado y solo la quiere para tener sexo con ella cuando él lo desee. Mierda. Esa situación es muy complicada hasta para ella.

—No hubiera venido –murmura la menor dirigiéndose a una puerta que al parecer es un baño—. Tomare una ducha si no te molesta y después me marcho al aeropuerto.

No espera respuesta de Naruto ya que no le interesa lo que le diga. Todo ha terminado entre ambos. Cierra la puerta, se recarga y muerde su labio para no sollozar.

«Decirle adiós a todo es difícil» piensa ella.

Cuando se tranquiliza ve a su alrededor. El baño es grande. Puede ver una regadera con vidrio alrededor pero prefiere la tina que está a su derecha. Va hacia la tina, abre las llaves para poder poner una buena temperatura, después se dirige al inodoro y deja su pequeña mochila repleta de ropa limpia abajo.

Empieza a quitarse su vestido manchado de vino. Hace una media sonrisa. No puede creer que ese hombre mayor haya hecho esa inesperada escena, debe darle créditos ya que es muy bueno inventando planes.

Se quita su ropa interior y queda completamente desnuda en medio del baño. Hace un moño desordenado en su cabello para poder estar más cómoda, corre a la bañera porque el piso está helado, con la punta de su pie toca el agua y se mete porque es la temperatura ideal. Enarca una ceja cuando encuentra sales de baño en la esquina. Toma dos pequeñas bolas blancas, y las deja caer a la tina y poco a poco puede sentir las burbujas en su cuerpo.

El agua caliente la hace recuperar sus fuerzas en segundos.

Coloca su cabeza en la tina como si fuese su cama y se queda observando a la nada con los recuerdos de Naruto reproduciéndose en su cabeza.

El bar. Su primer beso con él. El tacto de sus mejillas en su mano. Las respiraciones profundas en su oído cada vez que la embestía con fuerza. Los silencios cómodos que se formaban después de tener sexo. Las caricias con las yemas de sus dedos. Su mirada. Sus labios. Absolutamente todo lo que vivió con él.

Saliendo de aquel trance ve de reojo, da un respingo cuando observa a Naruto sentado en el inodoro mirándola.

«¿Cuánto tiempo me quede atrapada en el pasado?» se preguntó la Hyuga. La respuesta llega de inmediato cuando siente el agua un poco fría.

Hinata está a punto de salirse de la tina, pero el Uzumaki le frunce el ceño y le manda una mirada de que no lo haga. Ella sin dudarlo lo obedece y no sabe porque.

Naruto se levanta, desabrocha sus zapatos y calcetines, su corbata azul marino sale volando a una esquina junto con su saco negro, se desabrocha su camiseta de manga larga blanca y esta cae al suelo junto con el pantalón y bóxer.

Él queda completamente desnudo. Hinata se relame sus labios al verlo detalladamente, se da cuenta de que está en una mejor forma que cuando desapareció. El rubio poco a poco se acerca a la menor, como puede se acomoda quedando arriba de ella. La ve con una intensidad sumamente irreal.

—Eres tan hermosa y joven –murmuró Naruto, besando lentamente el cuello de la Hyuga—, no quería que te quedaras estancada en el mismo lugar porque después te aburrirías. Yo no te merezco. Mereces a un chico joven que te haga recorrer el mundo. Cariño, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Me aleje de ti para que pudieras hacerlo.

Hinata se queda muda.

—Ty sukin syn –espetó ella en ruso y colocando sus piernas arriba del trasero del mayor para poder presionar su entrada contra su miembro—. Solo pensaste en ti, eres un egoísta de lo peor, no te importaron mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Tú eres la persona que se tiene que dar cuenta de algo aquí, no yo, tú estás completamente loco por mí, si no es así, entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas ir?

Naruto sonríe de medio lado mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, como diciéndole "me has encontrado con las manos en la masa" y empezando a entrar lentamente dentro de ella.

La Hyuga se muerde su labio para no gemir por esa maravillosa sensación.

—Te has metido unas ideas bastantes locas en tu cabeza –continuó el Uzumaki cambiando radicalmente el tema y embistiendo de golpe a la menor para después empezar un vaivén más despacio pero aun así eso ocasiona que el agua con las burbujas caigan al suelo—. No estoy casado. Soy libre desde hace ocho años.

Hinata tiene su pequeña boca en una ''o'' perfecta.

—¿Hablas enserio?—Susurro ella sin poder creerlo.

La situación de odio hacia el mayor cambia por completo. Eso era la única barrera que tenía ella misma con Naruto. Se sonroja por completo. Ahora se siente bastante tonta por imaginarse cosas de forma apresurada y mal por comportarse como una niña malcriada.

—Te lo juro, cariño –él suelta una pequeña risilla—, no sé porque dijiste eso...

Naruto no termina su oración porque Hinata no duda en besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Con sus piernas aun en el trasero de él le pide que siga. Naruto la obedece, se posiciona mejor, y empieza a adentrarse y salir con una ferocidad abrumante.

A la Hyuga le encantó esa ferocidad, le encantó muchísimo.

Las sensaciones encontradas hacen que el nudo en su estómago poco a poco se vaya haciendo más grande. Ella solo puede ver los labios de Naruto y su bien formado pecho. Puede escuchar el agua caer por todos lados y sus gemidos opacados. Sus manos se aferran a la nuca del rubio, pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo se queda quieto y después siente algo estallaren todo su ser.

El cuerpo de Naruto cae encima de ella a los pocos segundos.

* * *

Hinata se siente culpable por haber dejado a Naruto dormido en su habitación sin avisarle que se marchaba.

Está en el aeropuerto, sintiendo que ya ha perdido todo. Su familia, sus amigos y al hombre más misterioso, egocéntrico, perfecto y terco del mundo.

A su lado no hay nadie, solo ella con su miserable mochila que huele a vino y un café recién comprado.

Tomó la decisión de marcharse porque es ridículo que se quede en Japón cuando ella mismo dijo que se iba. Tiene la esperanza de que Sakura o sus padres le rueguen por última vez para que no se vaya, pero su celular descansa en sus piernas y no ha vibrado en ningún momento, eso ocasiona que se le oprima su corazón.

«Ya no me quiero ir» pensó ella, mordiéndose su labio para no llorar.

Niega con la cabeza disipando esos estúpidos pensamientos. Se está contradiciendo demasiado, pero es que ella fue la que dijo que nada, ni nadie, la harían cambiar de opinión, ¿y ahora quiere que le rueguen por última vez?

Estar con Naruto sí que le afecta demasiado.

"Vuelo tres punto doce a Rusia pueden ingresar a la puerta de abordaje, repito, vuelo tres punto doce a Rusia pueden ingresar a la puerta de abordaje".

La voz de una chica enferma con resfriado se escucha en todo el lugar.

Hinata se levanta con los nervios a flor de piel. Es hora de marcharse. Recorre un pasillo repleto de personas que se quedaron a pasar la noche por los vuelos cancelados que hubo estos días por el mal clima, se detiene en una fila ya que una azafata recoge los boletos, sus manos empiezan a temblar cuando busca el boleto en su mochila, se detiene de golpe porque en ese estado no lograra nada.

Cierra los ojos y toma bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse.

—Al demonio –declaró la Hyuga, se da la vuelta y se queda donde mismo cuando lo ve enfrente de ella.

Naruto le sonríe con altanería a la vez que se acerca a ella. Él se ve espectacular con lo que trae puesto; pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta negra y unas botas cafés sin abrochar.

—Sabía que no te irías, cariño –dijo Naruto aun con esa sonrisita.

Hinata lo acribilla con la mirada.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?—Contratacó ella acercándose más a él con una ceja alzada—. El vuelo aún no se va, puedo irme si yo quiero.

Naruto se encoje de hombros, lleva su mano derecha atrás de su pantalón y saca su boleto de avión.

La menor, incrédula, ve su mochila, después al Uzumaki que se aguanta la risa y así sucesivamente hasta caer en cuenta que ese hombre sacó el boleto ayer en la noche, específicamente, cuando ella estaba medio ida y él sentado observándola desde la taza de baño.

Hinata da un paso amenazador hacia el mayor.

—Eres un...

Las palabras de la Hyuga mueren cuando Naruto la intercepta con un beso delicado y perfecto. Él, después de que ella se quedara como estatua, coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Hinata y la ve a los ojos para poder decir:

—Tenías razón. Estoy completamente loco por ti –besa la frente de Hinata—, y sé que no soy el mejor partido, sé que nos conocemos muy poco y que a veces me he comportado como un completo imbécil, pero ten por seguro de que yo te quiero y te querré siempre, cariño. Si aún no estas convencida por mis palabras, por favor, quédate conmigo y te juro que yo haré todo lo posible para convencerte de que no fue un error quedarte aquí...

Hinata, lentamente, se coloca de puntillas y lo abraza con mucha fuerza. Ahí se da cuenta de que lo prohibido te tienta, te consume y, sobre todo, siempre gana.

**_Fin_...**


End file.
